


The Desolation of Smaug

by TeiEsu



Series: Fuin has tul-, i galad hi rises. [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Forging Bonds, Friendship, Gen, Hate, Healing, Love, Multi, Obession, dragon - Freeform, gold - Freeform, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiEsu/pseuds/TeiEsu
Summary: The journey to the Lonely Mountain continues on, but pit stop in Mirkwood causes them problems; and reunites old friends and lovers. All Raniel wanted was the say a final goodbye to the daughter she lost, but fate seems to keep getting in her way.Drake has some issues of his own, and not just from the King of Greenwood. As the dark forces get stronger, more confusion rises up and the man finds himself face to face with his greatest obstacle.The group also finds out that Smaug is guarding more than just gold inside that ruined mountain....
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Original Female Character(s), Bilbo Baggins/Original Female Character(s), Elrond Peredhel/Original Female Character(s), Fíli/Original Female Character(s), Gandalf | Mithrandir/Original Female Character(s), Kíli/Original Female Character(s), Smaug (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fuin has tul-, i galad hi rises. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585543
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Making House Calls

“Question. Why are you still here?”

“The same reason you are.”

“And that is?”

“To make sure my parents don't die.”

Drake gave a sigh. “True. If they die, then I'll be at a loss.”

Drake and Dylena stood side by side as the dwarves before them marched around the forest. It had been over a week since the encounter with the Goblin King, nearly a week since the Eagles had saved them, and already they were lost. Azog and his men still searched for them but so far they had not been found.

Dylena knew where her parents, Gandalf and Miriel, were leading the group but she kept silent. She was going to let her parents play their little game with the Dwarves. She was just along for the ride; for now.

“How close is the pack?” Thorin demanded Bilbo when the Hobbit returned. He had gone off to check their trail.

“Too close,” Bilbo answered. “A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it.”

“Have the Wargs picked up our scent?” Dwalin asked.

“Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem.”

Gandalf moved towards him. “Did they see you? They saw you.”

“No, that's not it.”

Gandalf grinned. “What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse.”

“What did you see, Bilbo?” Ammie asked her friend.

Bilbo looked at the other Hobbit. “There was something else out there.”

Miriel and Gandalf exchanged looks. “What form did it take?” Gandalf asked. “Like a bear?”

Bilbo looked at the wizard in shock. “Yes. But bigger; much bigger. How did you know?”

Bofur watched as they exchanged another look. “You know about this beast?” Gandalf turned away as Miriel sighed.

“I say we double back.”

“And be run down by a pack of orcs?” Thorin growled.

“There is a house,” Gandalf turned back to them. “It's not far from here, where we might take refuge.”

“Who's house?” Thorin asked. “Are they friend or foe?”

“Neither,” Gandalf answered. “He will help us or he will kill us.”

“Well that's just great,” Durila growled from Fili's side. “What other news do you have for us, wizard?”

“Oh, they're just playing with us, right Miriel?” Lula looked at the witch; she didn't seem to hear her as a huge roar rang across the area; it made Ammie shake.

“Well, I believe that it's time to go,” Drake began to shove the dwarves along. “I'll take my chances at the damn house!”

“Agreed,” Raniel nodded. Her leg was still a bit wounded from the wood impaling her but she had Lula at her side, helping her to move. In the end, though, Drake had to grab the Dwarf Queen and run with her in his arms.

They moved all day through the forest, trying their hardest not to take a break. Ammie felt like she was about to fall apart and just die from how hard it was to breath now. She only kept moving because Bilbo had a hold on her hand and was dragging her along behind him.

The moment they entered the garden before the large house, a huge bear-like monster erupted out of the forest, chasing after them with a furious roar. Everyone gave cries and tried to slam the door shut but the beast’s head shoved its way through, trying to snap at the intruders. Ammie gave a cry and poked the creature in the eye; it retreated with a cry and the men slammed the door shut, locking it all tightly.

“What the hell was that!?” Lula cried, trying to regain her breath.

“That was our host,” Gandalf answered her.

“I was expecting only three extra mouths to feed but I find that I have over twenty now,” A voice made them all turn and take in the woman behind them.

Young and beautiful, she had brown eyes and golden brown hair that fell in waves to her waist. Dressed in a dark blue gown embroidered with golden flowers, her arms were crossed under her breasts as her left foot tapped impatiently. Her gaze was fixed on Gandalf and Miriel.

“You know Beorn doesn’t like dwarves, father. Why do you insist on bringing so many of them here?”

“It’s father, Lucretia,” Dylena moved towards the other woman. “Neither he nor mother know how to follow rules.”

Miriel gave a sigh as the two women embraced. She glanced at the group. “May I introduce one of our gracious hosts, and my youngest daughter, Lucretia.”

Ammie felt her mouth drop open. Both daughters looked like Miriel. Could this one transform as well?

“Where are my grandbabies?” Gandalf called out. Four forms shot at the wizard in a flash and made him crumble to the ground.

“Oh, how cute!” Lula smiled as Durila laughed.

Four children were now crawling all over Gandalf, giving out cries of ‘Grandpa’ and asking if he was going to stay longer this time.

“They’ve all grown so big,” Dylena smiled picking up one of them off of her father and tossing it in the air; the little boy squealed in glee.

“Good lord, I barely handled two of you,” Miriel sighed at her daughter. “I don’t know how you handle four of them.”

“Five,” Lucretia corrected her mother, pointing to a crib over in the corner. Miriel hurried to it.

“Well,” Drake grinned. “Someone's been busy.”

“Well, when the man you love wants to bring his people back from genocide what can I do but agree?” Lucretia giggled before glancing at the dwarves. “You’re welcome to stay, but I won’t be held responsible for what Beorn does when he comes home.”

“Your husband,” Ammie fidgeted. “Is it dwarves he doesn’t like, or hobbits too?”

Lucretia smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a Hobbit before. You're both rather adorable.” She turned from them and headed into the kitchen. “I’m sure he won’t mind the two of you.”

“Oh sure,” Fili sighed. “They’re the safe ones and we’re left to become bear shi-”

Durila stomped on his foot. “Not in front of the children.” The princess told him. She then gave a smile to the young girl that approached her with a flower. “Thank you, dear.”

“Beorn is a skin-changer,” Gandalf was explaining to the others. Miriel and Dylena had joined Lucretia in the kitchen, talking and preparing food so Gandalf had turned to the group they had brought with them. "Sometimes he’s a great big bear and sometimes he’s a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with.”

“Unless you’re dwarves,” Drake smiled at the short men. “Tough luck, shrimps.” He locked eyes with Thorin. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect the queen when you’re dead; for good, this time.”

Thorin went to speak but Raniel cleared her throat. “I can take care of myself just fine; the last thirty or so years have proven that.”

“That’s right,” Lula joined in. “Besides, she’s got me and Durila. She doesn’t need anyone else.”

“Ahh, so I have both the Queen of Erebor and the Princess of the Iron Hills in my home, do I?” Lucretia smiled. “Please refrain from mentioning that when Beorn comes home. He can be…quite unstable when it comes to things he doesn’t like.”

Ammie gave a swallow. They were all talking about how fierce Beorn was but his wife was treating it like it was the last thing she cared about. Maybe…maybe Beorn was soft to his wife; or maybe she liked her men savage and fierce like that. Lucretia looked so gentle, though, especially as she rocked her youngest child to sleep.

As the night went on and most of the group fell asleep, Raniel was the last one up with Miriel and Lucretia and Dylena, the four of them sitting before a dying fire and talking lowly amongst themselves in Elven. Ammie wished she could have heard what they spoke of but let sleep envelop her.

“You’ll be heading for Thranduil’s castle now, I suppose?” Lucretia asked, her language going back to normal now that the others had all fallen asleep. “You know that he and Thorin won’t get along, mother.”

“It wasn’t Miriel’s choice to go through the Greenwood,” Raniel caught herself. “I suppose we should call in Mirkwood now. It was mine.”

“But why?” Dylena frowned at the dwarf. “You know your husband and the elf don’t get along, especially after what happened with Smaug.”

“Let Thorin’s anger blind him,” The dwarf queen sighed. “I neither blame nor hate Thranduil for turning his men away from us. They would have been slaughtered just like the others. The Elven king still offered our people help after the disaster but the anger of Thorin and his father made them refuse it. They sentenced our people to wander homelessly because the elves didn’t want to fight the dragon. Their stupidity is what made our people suffer this long, not Thranduil.”

“And have you told Thorin this?” Lucretia asked.

“I haven’t seen Thorin since the events at Moria,” Raniel answered honestly.

“When Thranduil catches you in his forest,” Dylena began. “And believe me, he will, whose side will you take?”

Raniel looked up at the taller woman. “The one that’s right.”

“Thorin will be displeased.” Lucretia commented.

Raniel turned her head. “He’s been like that since the mountain was lost to us; it’ll change not.”

Miriel placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Raniel. None of it is.”

“Are you sure of that?”

“If she’s not, I am,” Lucretia answered. She stared down at the child in her arms. “It was not your fault, Raniel. The blame is not on your shoulders and if he wants to put it there then he’s a fool. If he truly blames you then I hope the Balrog swallows his soul.”

“Let’s not bring that beast into this, shall we?” Drake’s voice announced that the man was still awake as well. He stood from his place between Ammie and Lula and shook straw from his cloak. “It still gives me nightmares.”

Lucretia smiled. “My apologies, Razeth.”

“Drake is enough, My Lady,” He smiled at her. “Besides, your husband might not like it if you were on such light terms with me.”

“Please,” Dylena scoffed. “We all know that you could take the beast if you wanted to.” She glanced at her sister. “No offense.”

“I could, if I wanted,” Drake nodded. “But I’m afraid that I don’t find myself fond of wiping out the last of the skin-changers. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth for more reasons than one.”

Lucretia frowned. “Though I am quite aware of your powers, I am not fond of you talking so carelessly about this subject.”

Miriel and Raniel laughed as Drake gave a hurried apology before the witch leaned her head back. “Gandalf and I believe that there’s something more than just the orcs going on. Something is coming; we can feel it.”

“So can the others,” Dylena referred to the Eagles. “Gwaihir believes that it is time for the Eagles to make themselves scarce.”

“And if they do that, will you go with them?” Lucretia asked. “Though I love our kin, I will not leave Beorn. I will stay here until he asks to leave himself and we all know that he will not do so.”

“Then he’s as dumb as the dwarf,” He thrust a thumb at Thorin’s sleeping form.

“And what of you?” Raniel looked at the tall man. “What will you do?”

“I’ll continue to follow Gandalf and Miriel here, at least until they release me from their damn spell.”

Miriel gave a sigh. “I would, but Gandalf holds a contract with Thranduil. It’s up to the elf.”

Drake hung his head. “I don’t know who I hate more: orcs, dwarves, or elves.”

Dylena gave a smirk. “I second that.”


	2. Of Men and Monsters

Saying that Beorn didn’t like dwarves was the biggest understatement that Ammie had ever heard. The Skin Changer absolutely loathed them and had no problem making it known when he met them the next morning.

The Skin Changer may have looked frightening, he rivaled Drake in height and build, but it was apparent that he clearly loved his wife and kids more than life itself. It was sweet. Beorn was very aware that he had eyes upon them, but it didn’t stop him from his playful teasing.

Ammie was envious; she also imagined scenarios like this between her and Bilbo.

Ammie had admitted to herself that she was in love with the other Hobbit a long time ago but no matter what she did to try and hint at it, Bilbo seemed oblivious to it. She had half a mind to just confess outright and then kiss him without permission, but she was unsure of the results. She didn’t want to affect the friendship that they held. She was happy just being around Bilbo.

At least for now.

Beorn had joined them for breakfast, the children all still asleep save for the oldest son, who was already taller than Thorin, that was currently trying to show his father that he was strong and pouring milk for Oin; Beorn laughed and took the pitcher before doing it himself before the boy could drop it. 

Beorn decided to speak not long after, bringing the conversation Lucretia and Dylena were having with Miriel and Gandalf to an end. 

“So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me… Why is Azog the defiler hunting you.”

Thorin looked up in shock. “You know of Azog? How?”

Beorn glanced back at the dwarf. “My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved.” Bilbo took notice of the old broken shackles that hung on the man’s wrist. “Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seem to amuse him,” He poured a dwarf more milk.

“There are others like you?” Bilbo inquired. “Besides your children?”

There was such a sad look on his face. “Once there were many.” His son looked up at him and he placed a loving hand on his head.

“And now?”

“Get it through your skull,” Durila hissed. “He’s the last one.” 

Bilbo felt the blood leave his face and he began to give hurried apologies. Beorn gave a laugh before glancing over to the kitchen and finding his wife giving him a disapproving look. He gave her a sheepish look before clearing this throat as he turned back to their guests.

“You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn.”

Gandalf nodded. “Before Durin’s day falls. Yes.”

“You are running out of time.” 

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.”

“Mirkwood?” Dylena gave a frown. “Do you really think that taking them there is a good idea?”

Miriel gave a rather worried face to her daughter’s question. It made the two daughters share a look.

Beorn began to continue. “Darkness lies upon the forest. Fell things creep beneath the trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need.”

“We will take the Elven road. That path is still safe.” Gandalf gave a silent sigh, trying not to notice Thorin’s hateful glare.

Beorn scoffed. “Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”

Thorin turned to look at them. “What you mean?”

Beorn and Gandalf exchanged another look. “These lands are crawling with the works their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.” Beorn stood to his feet again. “I don’t like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own,” He reached down and grabbed a white mouse softly from the table “But orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

Beorn and his oldest boy began to prepare everything for them, even letting them use their horses, while Gandalf, Lucretia, Miriel, and Drake said their goodbyes to Dylena.

“I thought you said you were staying.” Drake commented.

“Oh, I’ll be back, but I’m afraid that Gwaihir and Landroval and the others will want to hear about this. And if they do know already, then they might know something that could help us along the way.”

“I hope that they know something about the rumors,” Gandalf admitted. “I hope Saruman is right and that Radagast is just crazy.”

No one spoke a word for a moment, all five of them knowing that the wizard’s hopes wouldn’t come true, that something very dark was talking it’s turn here in the path of life, but it was nice to think that, if even for a moment, that wasn’t true. That they were just worrying over nothing and that everything would soon return to peace; or as peaceful as it could be.

“Perhaps you should go by Lothlorien before then,” Miriel told her daughter. “Haldir has been asking about you, or so Galadriel told me.”

“H-Haldir?” Dylena’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed at his name.

“What’s this?” Drake raised his brows. “Does the eagle have a thing for an elf?”

“Shut it.”

“Oh, she does!” The tall man squealed with joy. “Oh, this is just beautiful! When’s the wedding?”

“I said shut it, you damn lizard!”

“She’s still embarrassed,” Lucretia smiled. “It’s adorable.”

“Haldir and I are just friends,” Dylena insisted, crossing her arms. “And besides, we haven’t seen each other in nearly a hundred years; your teasing means not.”

“Just because you haven’t met in such a long time doesn’t mean the love is not there,” Drake told her. “They will always hold a place in your heart, whether or not you want it there.”

Silence fell at his words and Miriel and Gandalf both turned to look at Raniel. She was talking with Balin and Dwalin with a small smile on her face. 

While they were busy staring at the dwarf, Drake was staring off somewhere else; it was in the direction of the woods they were soon to be entering. It had been such a long time since he had entered those woods; nearly 300 years. He had…stopped going there in fear of…another’s safety. He used to enjoy visiting Thranduil’s Kingdom often but when he found himself going there for more than to just tease the King of the Woods he stopped.

He wondered…would he be forgiven?

“How’s your back?”

Durila straightened from the bag at her feet and stared at Fili as he stood over her. She gave a sigh and rolled her shoulders. “Still a bit stiff but it’s healing nicely.” The woman had been hurt during the fall in the Goblin’s mountain. “Thankfully Lula is experienced with herbs and other medicines.”

“Yes, I wouldn’t have known she found interest in medicine. I always thought that pouch she was carrying was her tools, like Bofur.”

“Yes, someone like you would think that.”

Fili cocked a brow. “Someone like me?” He repeated. “What’s that supposed to mean.”

Durila stared at him for a moment before giving a sigh. “It means nothing. I’m just…tired.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, thank you.” She glanced at him and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. “For coming to help us.”

“I didn’t come for you,” She turned from him. “I came for Raniel. If not for her, neither I nor Lula would be here.”

Fili nodded in understanding. “You’re fond of her.”

“I respect her. For the last hundred years I have watched her try and lead the people that lost their homes. Though she no longer has a castle, she tried to lead what was left after your uncle over there ditched her and left her to deal with it all on her own. Instead of accepting the elves help after Smaug took over, he and his father made them homeless and wander. She turned to my father and asked for help, swallowing her pride and trying to live up to the title of King Under The Mountain while Thorin did not. For a hundred years I’ve watched her struggle and fumble; I’ve been the one to hold her as she cried at night over what she’s lost. I’ve seen all sides of her; things that your uncle probably doesn’t even remember; nor care too.”

Fili felt very torn here and began to fidget. “Thorin still cares for Raniel, I know he does. He just…doesn’t know how to express himself, that’s all.”

“He expressed himself plenty when he left her behind.”

“Thorin-”

“Stop trying to defend him and justify his actions!” Durila’s voice was low but harsh. Fili took a step back, afraid that she would lash out at him. “What he did to her…after Aidiel’s death…it’s unforgivable. I hope she never forgives him; I never would.” She glanced at him for a moment before turning to move away. “I just pray that you don’t treat your wife the way he does.”

Fili watched in silence as she moved away from him, a sad look upon his face. ~I wouldn’t…especially if she was someone like you~

Beorn followed them as they made their way to the edge of Mirkwood, just incase the orcs caught up to them. Raniel made a note in her mind to give her thanks to the Skin Changer and his family in the future the next time she got a chance to come this way. Her left hand was unconsciously rubbing her leg where the wood had penetrated her leg back with their encounter with the goblins. Lula’s herbs and Miriel’s healing had done all that it could but there was still a bug in her head that made the dwarf believe that her leg was still wounded; that she could still feel the pain. Miriel had told her that it would eventually fade away but part of her didn’t want it to. Part of her wanted that pain to remain there in her mind, proving to her that she was still alive. Proving to her that Thorin had helped her move…

A voice in Raniel’s head was calling her a fool, an idiot for allowing old feelings to pop up at just a mere touch of the other dwarf’s hand, at even a glance her way, but the other voice was swooning hard like she had when she was a child. Thorin had always been able to do that to her, ever since she could remember.

She almost hadn’t even come on this journey to reclaim Erebor. That bastard had come to see Durila’s father, Dain, and hadn’t even bothered to seek her out or at least leave a letter for her, knowing that she was there. If Miriel hadn’t shown up days later then she never would have known what Thorin had been planning to do, due to Dain wanting to keep her free from it. Balin and Dwalin had sent her a letter, claiming that they would come see her again soon after their special quest was over, but Miriel had been the one to tell her what it was that they had all been planning to do. She was infuriated, yes, but at the same time relieved. Part of her hoped that Smaug would kill Thorin…and that made her sick to her stomach.

She hadn’t been expecting Durila and Lula to join her and Miriel; she definitely hadn’t been expecting Drake to show up that night, demanding to know where Gandalf was. The tall man had demanded that Miriel tell Gandalf to meet them in Mirkwood so he could get some kind of treaty with Thranduil revoked. Instead, Miriel was able to convince him to join them instead; Drake had come in handy on their passage through Gondor. She had grown fond of the strange man and it had gladdened her heart when he grew mad at Thorin for striking her, though the other dwarf hadn’t meant to hit her. 

No, the feelings she had for Thorin would never truly go away, she knew that to be true, and she also knew that things would never be able to return to the way they were before, even if they did reclaim the mountain from Smaug. That was just something that she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life, no matter what she wanted.

“Not my horse!” Gandalf’s voice made them all turn. The wizard had hurried back out of the woods, a look of despair on his face. “I need it.”

“You’re leaving us.” Bilbo sadly sighed.

“I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to,” Gandalf told him.

“Is it such a good idea?” Miriel asked with a frown.

“I’ll take care of them in the woods,” Drake told them. “You two…go do what you need to.”

“You’re really just going to leave us?” Lula called to them.

“There’s a lot more going on here than just this journey to Erebor,” Drake told her. “Gandalf isn’t just your babysitter you know.”

“Jusy stay safe,” Ammie decided to speak. “We’ll see you again, won’t we?”

Miriel smiled at the Hobbit as Gandalf spoke to Bilbo. “We’ll be back as soon as we can, I promise. Until then, be safe. I know that Drake will take good care of you. And as for you,” She turned her eyes to Drake. “Don’t cause too much of a fuss in there, will you?”

“The moment that Thranduil feels me in his forest, you know he’ll want me to stop by and say hello,” Drake grinned. “I’ll have to oblige.”

“Then keep the dwarves from him, at least. I don’t want to have to come back and find out that I have to free you all from cells.”

“Oh, you know how this is going to end as much as I do, Miriel,” The man continued to grin as he turned to look at the large trees before them.

The woman hung her head. “Then we’d best hurry back.”


	3. The Unlikely of Reunions

“This place smells of death and evil and rot. Surely Thranduil is displeased. I would be if my forest were to be turned into…this. And yet he’s still too proud to ask for help. Sorry chap.”

“I’d hold my words if I were you; or do you not remember your last visit to Mirkwood?”

Drake gave a smile. “Oh, I remember it very well, little elf. I have no doubt that you do as well. After all, was it not I that lit your insides afire?”

There was a scoff. “Maybe once, but abandonment can smother even the strongest of flames.”

“Or let them burn out of control until the master returns to tame them once more.”

There was a moment of silence and Drake felt the arrow drop from the back of his head. “You’re a cruel man, Drake.”

“I’m afraid I have to be a man, first, but I’ll overlook that.” He took a breath and turned with a sad smile. “Fate is always cruel, Tauriel.”

Dressed in greens and brown and, undoubtedly, armed with more knives than he could count, her form was tall and her eyes a bright green that seemed to fight for dominance with her auburn hair. She dropped her bow to her side as she moved around him. He watched as her hair seemed to shine in the light. She had grown; he tried to drink in all that he could of her, replacing the young elf he had once known with the woman that now stood before him.

It had been five hours since the group had entered Mirkwood and two since Drake had ditched them all and went off on his own. He hadn’t entered these woods in almost 300 years. He blamed part of that on Thranduil, too. Half on the elf…and half on himself.

“So is love,” Tauriel scolded with a glare. “If you can even call what we had that.”

“I never said it was,” Drake sighed.

“You never denied it, either.” She snapped, crossing her arms.

“I have no control over you and what you feel, Tauriel. I don’t even have control over myself anymore.”

Tauriel glared at him. “That’s always your excuse.”

“If you want it changed, then talk to your King.” He snapped. 

Drake met Gandalf, Miriel, Elrond and his wife, and Thranduil and his wife, nearly 500 years ago. There was…a miscommunication between them and Drake had been placed under a spell due to Thranduil’s wishes. Drake had been trying to get the spell revoked but Gandalf could only do it with Thranduil’s blessings and, well, the elf was stubborn. Extremely stubborn. Of course, drake didn’t help with that. He couldn’t count   
how many times he had snuck into Thranduil’s palace and harassed him and his wife and his children. 

It was while doing that he met Tauriel. In one of his, more unproud moments, an elf child, barely old enough to wander the woods on her own, had caught him in a depression by the river that would lead to Bard Town. The child, not knowing a thing about him or why he was there, had tried to cheer him up. It resulted in her falling into the river and Drake having to save her. And so, began Drake’s first true friendship. No matter what he did, the child had always found him whenever he entered Greenwood. It was like she had a sixth sense whenever he was nearby. 

Unfortunately, as the years went on, Thranduil realized she would disappear the same time he felt that Drake had entered his woods and was quick to put things together. Thranduil gave Drake a choice; could it even really be called that?

Drake understood Thranduil’s dislike of him, he hated the elf-king just as much, but 500 years was just too long to hold a grudge, wasn’t it?

“This isn’t about Thranduil, this is about you leaving me. No word, no nothing. You just…you just never came back.”

“Young girl crushes eventually fade and you move on.” Drake told her. “It’s how life works.”

“Not mine,” She growled, standing in front of him. He didn’t want to look at her, but her hand gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at her. “You can’t tell me that in the 200 years we spent together you didn’t truly love me.”

Drake flinched at her words and stood up, forcing her to let go as he towered over her. “I don’t know what I was thinking or feeling.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” She told him. “And a terrible man.”

He gave a scorned huff. “It’s a good thing that I’m not really a man then, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t fall in love with what you are, Razeth,” She spoke his true name, her voice soft as her breath felt like a cool breeze on his skin. “I fell in love with who you are.” He couldn’t look at her, making her reach forward and turn his head again, this time with a softer touch. “This running and hiding, this isn’t who you are at all. This isn’t who I fell in love with. This isn’t who I’ve waited almost 300 years to return to me.”

Drake tried to restrain himself, but a sheepish, embarrassed smile spread on his lips. “You never thought of moving onto someone else?”

“Not once,” She replied. She then gave a cheeky smile. “Save for Legolas, but that was neither here nor there.”

A look of horror spread across the man’s face. “The King’s Brat?! I could understand if he looked like Alloralla, but he’s a spitting image of Thranduil!”

“The King is handsome,” Tauriel chuckled. “You just refuse to admit it.”

“Maybe once, but not with half his face burned off, that’s for sure.”

“Some women, Queen Alloralla being one of them, find battle scars attractive.”

“Well, Alloralla’s a freak, and we both know it. That woman would lick Thranduil’s wounds clean herself if he allowed her too.” 

“Then consider us both freaks,” Tauriel stared up at him. “Because I would do the same thing for you.”

Drake laughed. “Not a day has gone by that I haven’t missed that attitude of yours.”

“And I yours. Your jokes, your laughs…everything about you has haunted me.”

“I won’t ask for forgiveness.” He stated plainly. “I did what I believed would be best for both of us.”

“Sometimes what we believe is the best choice turns out to be the worst. But I believe my choice was the right one.”

“Your choice?”

Tauriel stared up into his eyes with a bright smile. “In believing that the man I loved would eventually come back to me.”

Drake could only smile. “I don’t know who the bigger fool is.”

“Why bother when we can just be fools together?”

“Is this your way of telling me you forgive me?” He asked; he hated the hopeful tone he held in his voice.

She giggled; god, he had missed that giggle. “I’ll let you decide that.”

No longer after that, Drake laid there, eyes closed with his head in Tauriel’s lap as she combed her fingers through his hair, softly singing a lullaby under her breath. It brought back so many memories. He had truly expected her to want nothing to do with him anymore, not welcome him back with open arms. 

That might have to do with Alloralla though, now that he thought about it. That elf always had her hands in things behind her husband’s back. She was the only one that was ever able to get away with it, too.

_“Sun sets, little one,_   
_Time to dream_   
_You mind journeys_   
_But I will hold you here._   
_Where will you go, little one_   
_Lost to me in sleep?_   
_Seek truth in a forgotten land_   
_Deep within your heart._   
_Never fear, little one,_   
_Wherever you shall go_   
_Follow my voice_   
_I will call you home_   
_I will call you home.”_

Drake felt himself drifting off to sleep, and he would have too, if a sense of dread didn’t not hit him. It was like someone had taken a frying pan and whacked him in the side of the head with it. 

Tauriel pulled her hands back instantly as the man sat up from her lap, cursing at something. “What is it?”

“I forgot.” He cursed. “Oh Lord, Miriel and Gandalf are going to kill me!”

“Forgot what?” Tauriel noted the distress in his voice and moved after him as he hurried off into the trees.

“The dwarves!”

Her eyes widened in shock; and fear. “WHAT?!”

_“Sun sets, little one,_

_Time to dream_

_You mind journeys_

_But I will hold you here._

“Hello hottie,” Durila and Lula’s voices merged together as they took in the blonde elf before them.

Fili and Kili both gave grunts.

The dwarves had been captured by Spiders not long after Drake had disappeared from their side. If not for Bilbo, none of them would be alive right now. The young Hobbit was standing behind his friend, leaving Ammie to be cradled between Durila and Raniel, the shock of almost being eaten setting in on her as the elves all gathered around them. 

After being freed from the Spiders, a group of Elves had appeared and saved them; right before turning their bows on the dwarves. The leader of the group, young, tall, blond and blue-eyed, had been the one that Durila and Lula had happily been speaking of, though he wore a frown at their remark as they were all searched and relieved of their weapons.

“I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?”

Drake’s voice grabbed everyone’s attention and they all turned to see him walking into the small area, another elf, female, right behind him.

“Legolas,” Tauriel sounded confused; and worried.

The blond ignored her and stared at the man beside her instead. “You.”

“Well, well, if it isn’t the Prince!” Drake grinned. “You’re looking more and more like your father every time I see you! It’s a shame. Please tell me your younger sisters still hold your mother’s beauty and have not inherited…this.” He gestured at the elf’s entire form.

Legolas glared at the taller man before turning back to the elf beside him. _“Tauriel, remove his weapons.”_

“Honey,” Drake grinned at the woman beside him. “You can remove whatever you want from me.”

Legolas ignored the giggle that escaped Tauriel’s voice and turned back to the dwarf he had been searching. He pulled out a case, ignoring the cry of privacy, and gave a frown at the pictures inside.

“What is this? Your brother?”

Gloin glared at him. “That is my wife!”

Legolas glanced at the other picture. “And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?”

“That’s my wee lad; Gimli!” Legolas cocked a brow at the name.

“Don’t fall in love now, Prince,” Drake called over Tauriel’s head. “You’ll make Durila over here jealous.”

“Shut your face, you bastard,” The Princess gave a grunt as she handed one of the other male elves her weapons. “It’s Lula who’ll get jealous and we all know it.”

“With a face and body like that, who wouldn’t get jealous?” Lula gave a sigh.

Legolas stared at them all for a moment in shocked silence before turning back to Tauriel. 

_“Are the Spiders dead?”_

The elf nodded. _“Yes, but more will come.”_ Legolas gave her a questioning look. _“They’re growing bolder.”_

_“Apparently, they’ve been breaching borders for a while now, huh?”_ Drake gave a frown. _“Perhaps Radagast was right after all.”_ He glanced at Legolas. _“Azariah was quite concerned when she heard that this place was now called Mirkwood. Why hasn’t your father sent for help?”_ He then sighed as the young elf continued to glare at him. _“Never mind, dumb question. This is Thranduil we’re talking about. He’s as stubborn as-”_

_“You’ve aged well, Legolas.”_

Drake gave a silent breath of relief as Raniel came to his rescue. His mouth would often get away from him but having it do so when he’s before Thranduil’s kid, after so many years no less, was not the way he wanted to make an impression on the elf king after so long. He was trying to win his favor, after all.

The blond elf turned to the dwarf with a frown before it was replaced with a smile.

_“Lady Raniel.”_ He inclined his head. _“Mother expected that you would show up soon. Her intuition is as spot-on as ever. I was told to keep an eye out for you and to bring you to her. Your…companions, however…”_ He turned cold eyes towards the others. _“Are going to the dungeons.”_

Raniel was relieved to know that she had grabbed Legolas’ attention and planned on keeping it focused on herself. She had known that the chances of getting caught by the Greenwood Elves had been high, but she still had been praying that it wouldn’t be so. To have Thorin and Thranduil see each other…especially while Thorin was trying to reclaim the Lonely Mountain…it would only bode ill for them all.

She took a breath and spoke in a calm, even voice.

_“I will talk to your mother and father. Until then, do try and be nice.”_ She glanced at the ones around her. “That goes for all of you.”

Legolas gave a laugh as the dwarves just looked at her in confusion. Was she really the only one who knew how to speak elven?

_“Come. Father will be waiting.”_


	4. The Royals of Mirkwood

Raniel felt a strange feeling spread through her body the moment she entered Thranduil’s Halls. It was a feeling of comfort, safety; relief. And she welcomed it.

It had been three years since she had last entered the palace. Three years since she had felt this…this warmth. Despite being a dwarf, she had always liked Elves, making her an odd one, according to her people. That never bothered her, though. She had been friends with Azariah and her sister, Alloralla, for a long time, making her good friends with their husbands as well. Though she liked Elrond, she had to admit to herself that Alloralla got the better of the two elves. Thranduil’s personality…she liked it better. Most described the Elven King to be brutal and harsh, but in all reality, he was a big softie behind a hardhead and a strong sense of duty.

“The three of you will be taken to the King,” Legolas announced to Thorin, Raniel, and Drake. “The rest of you will be escorted to the dungeons.”

“Aww, can’t it be your bedroom instead?” Lula asked with a hopeful look at the elf. There was a snort from one of the other guards who then had to clear his throat when the Prince gave him a glare.

“Are you sure?” Durila’s voice made Raniel turn. 

She gave a smile. “I’ll be alright, Durila. Thranduil is a respectable King. He’s not going to harm any of us.”

“I’ll trust you, then.” The dwarf Princess nodded. “And be sure that he knows just who he has down here, would you?”

Raniel laughed. “I’ll be sure to do just that.”

Drake watched as Legolas led the rest of them away before turning to follow their own escorts. “He’s not gonna care that she’s a princess, you know.”

The woman nodded. “Yes, I know.” She then glanced at the dwarf beside her. “Please try and contain yourself. This is not the time nor the place for your foolish hate and rivalry.”

Thorin glared at her. “Foolish? How can you…”

His words fell silent as he remembered what she had said to him before they entered Rivendell. 

_“The Elves, Thorin. How can you still be mad at them?”_   
_He felt his anger rise. “How dare you ask that? You were there! You saw what happened! What they left us to face!”_   
_“Can you honestly say that if Smaug had attacked Mirkwood or Rivendell instead, that we would have helped them?”_   
_“Of course we would have!”_   
_Raniel shook her head in shame. “That’s a lie, Thorin, and you know it. You can say what you want but we all know the true answer. Your grandfather had already lost his mind by the time Smaug had arrived at Erebor. If the elves had tried to attack, they would have lost so much, just like we had. I don’t blame the elves for not helping us fight against the dragon. I blame our king for leading it there. I blame ourselves.”_

“I’ll await my turn out here,” Drake told Thorin and Raniel. “I’m sure we’d all like our talk with the King to be private.”

“Though I admit that I’m interested in your history with Thranduil, it’s your secret,” Raniel smiled at him. “I’ll respect it.”

Drake smiled at her with adoration. “You’re much too nice to be a dwarf, Ran.” He rolled his neck, the popping loud. “Besides, with the rate this is all going, it might not be a secret for much longer.”

Raniel gave a sigh. “Shall we then?” She had a feeling that she was going to be sighing a lot today.

Drake, left behind with a pair of guards, watched until Raniel and Thorin were no longer in sight. “Good Luck.”

The small march that they were put to was silent and over soon as they arrived at the Throne of Greenwood. She took in the large pit beneath them and then the weaving paths all around before setting her eyes on the beautifully carved throne before them and then she saw them and could not help the smile that spread across her face. 

The first she laid eyes upon was Alloralla. Nearly a spitting image of her twin over in Rivendell, her wavy golden hair with shots of silver had been shopped off since the last time she had seen this Elven Queen, not even reaching her shoulders as a small, elven crown made to match her husband’s wove into it. Her bright green eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit area as she sat on one of the railings in a set of robes in colors of spring pink and yellow, sitting by a set of guards that stood at attention around the throne.

Stepping down the steps from the throne behind her, though, was a man that demanded authority. Clearly rivaling Drake in height, Thranduil held long, straight golden hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes. His crown, made of twigs and berries, sat proudly on his head as rings adorned his fingers. His robes were gray with gold and silver and reminded the dwarf of leather as a silver brooch was at the base of his chest in the middle. 

“My Lord, My Lady,” Raniel bowed to the duo.

The blond elf gave her a smile. “How many times, Raniel, must I tell you that you needn’t be so formal to me?”

“Respects to a King should be given,” Was her reply.

Alloralla laughed as her husband merely smirked at the dwarf. “You know she’s as hard headed as you when it comes to things like that, Thranduil.” The female elf stood and moved forward before tossing her arms around Raniel, gripping her tightly. “It’s good to see you again, Raniel. When you didn’t show up for winter, I will admit that I was a tad nervous that something happened to you.”

“Nothing has happened; at least not yet.” Raniel answered, a breath of relief leaving her as she returned the embrace. “And I apologize to you both for not sending word and making you worry.”

“As long as you’re safe, I’ll let it go,” Thranduil smiled at her.

Thorin watched the three of them, a frown on his face. “You’re a lot friendlier then I recall.”

It seemed that his words made the two elves remember that there was another dwarf in their presence and turned to him. 

“Ahh, Thorin,” Alloralla greeted. “Still as boorish as ever, I see.”

“Alloralla.” The dwarf grunted.

“That’s Queen to you, dwarf.” Thranduil’s voice was cold, all pleasantries in his voice gone as he moved past the said dwarf, his head held high.

Raniel shot the man beside her a firm look and he bit his lip, refraining from replying. He knew that this was going to be hard, to be an awkward encounter, but something about Thranduil being friendly to his wife irked him. 

Then again, it was like Drake had asked. After all this time…could he even consider himself to be Raniel’s husband anymore? After all that had happened, all the time that had passed…did he deserve that title?

“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand,” Thranduil commented, bringing the dwarf from his thoughts. “A quest to reclaim a homeland…” He turned to look at the two dwarves. “And slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk.” He moved forward and leaned down to stare into Thorin’s eyes. “You have found a way in. You must have,” Thranduil’s eyes glanced at Raniel. “For I cannot think of another reason for her to come back to you.”

“She’s the most loyal of us all, My Dear,” Alloralla gave a giggle that made Thorin glanced at Raniel. The female dwarf, however, refused to say a word and had closed her eyes, her hands in fists at her sides. “For surely, had you treated me like that, you would never be able to call yourself a King again.”

“Indeed,” Thranduil then began to back away, his attention back on Thorin. “You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King’s Jewel. The Arkenstone.”

“Surely you realize that some stone isn’t needed to rule, don’t you?” Alloralla glanced at Raniel. _“Doesn’t he?”_

Raniel gave a sigh, opening her eyes once more. _“His mind doesn’t, despite what I tell him.”_

_“He’s an idiot.”_

“If you are to speak about me, do so to where I can understand it.” Thorin growled.

Alloralla happily obliged. “You’re an idiot.”

Thranduil gave a smirk at his wife’s words before turning back to Thorin. “It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that,” His smile fell, his face turning serious. “There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems…of pure starlight.”

Raniel closed her eyes. She remembered those gems; remembered the day that they were given; the day she first met Thranduil.

She had just been married to Thorin. It was, literally, the day after their wedding when the Elven King arrived. She hadn’t known the reason for his visit, save for the gems that Thorin’s grandfather wagged in his face. She had laid eyes upon the Elf as he was leaving and had, in no small meaning, felt her knees shake; but not out of fear. 

His height intimidated her, as did the air of anger and disgust for being denied the gems he had traveled so far for, but when he saw her, it all disappeared in a moment, an air of authority and calmness now around him. Her first words with Thranduil had been exchanged that day and, despite not knowing the reason, she had apologized for her King’s…stubbornness. Thranduil appeared shocked for a moment before extending her an invitation to Greenwood. Apparently, his wife would adore her.

It was there that she met Alloralla and Azariah for the first time.

“I offer you my help,” Thranduil inclined his head.

Thorin glanced at Raniel, taking in the small frown on her face, before turning back to the elf. “I am listening.” 

“I will let you go…if you but return what is mine.”

Thorin began to pace around. “A favor for a favor.”

Raniel squeezed her eyes shut. “Just give him the gems, Thorin.”

Thranduil glanced between the dwarves. “You have my word. One king to another.”

“Thorin,” Raniel’s voice was firm; a warning.

He ignored it.

“I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word, should the end of all days be upon us!”

Raniel gave a sigh as her husband’s words echoed around them. 

“You,” Thorin thrust a finger at the elf. “Who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! When that dragon attacked, you left us! You turned your back to us! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!”

_“Stop it, Thorin! It’s not his fault!”_

Raniel’s words, in dwarvish this time, echoed around them but Thorin’s overpowered hers.

_“Stop defending him!”_

Thorin’s next words were cut off when Thranduil’s face was thrust into his. He could feel the elf’s cool breath; could see the anger that burned in his eyes.

“Do not talk to me of Dragon Fire. I know it’s wrath and ruin.” He took a deep breath, as if in pain, and they watched as the left side of his face began to deteriorate; his eye blinded. “I have faced the great serpents of the North.” He pulled back from the dwarf, his scars hidden once more. “I wanted your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen.” Thranduil turned and began to ascend the stairs to his throne. “You are just like him.” He gave a wave of his hand and guards grabbed Thorin. It took Raniel all her strength not to turn and look at him. “Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I’m patient. I can wait.”

“Wait!” Raniel took steps forward, a pleading look on her face. Thranduil motioned for the guards to halt. “I…I understand why those gems are so important to you. You can have them!”

“Raniel-” Thorin’s tone was low as he glared at the woman before him.

“Be quiet Thorin, before you get yourself in any more trouble!” Rail growled at him, turning to look at her. “You blame the elves for everything, instead of placing the blame where it should be. The greed of Thror, of Thrain, of all dwarves, is what brought us to where we are today. Thranduil should not be on the receiving end of it.”

“Why do you protect him? You’re always against me! Why?!” Thorin demanded.

"You mean you still don't know why?" Thranduil smiled, settling back into his throne again. "Oh, this is good. Tell me, dwarf, how does it feel to know that an elf knows more about your wife than you do?" His grin grew wider. "The next time you’re alone, ask Raniel that when you left after Moria, why she didn't follow. Ask her why she never tried to stop you or find you." He waved a hand for the dwarf to be taken away again. “You clearly don’t deserve her answer; nor her.”

Thorin struggled as he was dragged away but Raniel refused to look at him. Alloralla placed an arm around her shoulders before leading her to the steps and pushing her down.

“I’ve no doubt that your journey has been a long one.”

“More stressful than long,” the dwarf replied. “Especially with the ones that I’m with.”

“Indeed,” The elf queen nodded. “Were those Hobbits I spied with you?”

“Yes,” Raniel smiled. “They’re both like a breath of fresh air when we travel. Definitely different from dwarves. I wish I could see this Shire that Ammie keeps speaking of. It sounds like a peaceful place.”

“They live in holes in the ground.” Came Thranduil’s curt reply.

Raniel glanced up at him. “And you live in a cave. There’s no difference.”

“There’s a vast difference.”

Raniel chuckled at the elf before hanging her head. “I apologize for Thorin; for them all.”

Thranduil waved her words aside. “I expected no less from the fool. You needn’t apologize.”

“Something troubles you,” Alloralla commented. “Tell us what worries you.”

“Besides this trip to the Lonely Mountain? I could care less for the mountain any longer. I only came…” She closed her eyes. “I came for two reasons. One was to say goodbye and the other…”

“You fear for Thorin,” Thranduil finished for her. She turned to look up at the icy blue eyes of the Elven King. “You fear that the Arkenstone will do to him what it did to his father and grandfather.”

“Indeed.” Raniel agreed with his words. “But now it’s not just that. There’s more brewing, I’m afraid. Speaking of, if you don’t send word to your sister then I’m afraid that she’s going to come for a visit personally; and I doubt she’ll come peacefully.”

Alloralla glanced at her husband. “I told you we should have told them.”

Thranduil turned his head. “Elrond and your sister should take care of Rivendell. I can handle Greenwood on my own.”

“It’s been renamed Mirkwood now, I’m afraid.” Raniel told him.

“Mirkwood?” Alloralla frowned as she tried out the name. “Oh, that will not do. We’re the Royals of Mirkwood now? No, no, no, that will not do at all.”

Raniel shook her head. “That’s not the worst of it, I’m afraid.”

“There’s more?” Thranduil leaned forward in his throne, anxious to hear what else she had to tell.

“Until recently, Gandalf and Miriel had been traveling with us,” She told them. “When in Rivendell, something…spooked Gandalf. He…Elrond called forth Saruman and he brought your mother. I don’t know what they spoke of, but it scared Gandalf. They left us right before we entered the woods. I don’t know where they went, but it has something to do with…”

Alloralla leaned closer. “With what?”

Raniel had seen the blade that Radagast had given Gandalf. She recognized it from the books she had read when she was younger.

“With the Witch King of Angmar.”

Raniel felt the air in the room grow cold; an unchained anger began to form around Thranduil above her as she felt fear began to seep out of Alloralla. 

“I apologize, but I don’t know more. I wish that there was something more than I could tell you.”

“It appears that we might have to make a visit to your sister after all,” Thranduil frowned. “Or your mother. Either of them would know.”

“Yes,” Alloralla stood and began to pace. “We’ll have to.” She glanced at the dwarf on the steps. “Shall I take you to your room? A bath would be welcomed, don’t you believe so?”

Raniel stood up with a large smile on her face. “It’s appreciated, yes, but I’m afraid not.”

Alloralla’s smile fell. “Why not?”

“You currently have my companions down in your dungeons. Though we are friends, what kind of Queen would I be if I enjoyed luxuries while the rest of them sat down there in cells?”

“A very poor one,” Thranduil smiled. “But you’re not. If you wish, I’ll have you placed in a cell yourself.”

“I would appreciate that,” She nodded.

“Even though Thorin is down there as well?” Alloralla frowned again.

“There is not much else that he can do to make me more miserable than I already am.” Raniel told her. 

“You still love him…after all this time.” Alloralla stared at the dwarf. “Why?”

Raniel turned and gave her a dead smile. “Perhaps this is my punishment from the Gods.” She glanced back at Thranduil. “When we get inside the mountain, Thranduil, I’ll find those gems and you can have them. Hell, I’ll even give you the Arkenstone if you desire it. Gods know that it’s been nothing but a nuisance.”

Thranduil nodded. “Then I will take it and dispose of it; just for you.”

“Thank you.” Raniel gave a bow. “Until next time.”

Thranduil watched as the dwarf let a guard lead her away towards the cells. He shook his head. “Thorin does not deserve her.”

Alloralla nodded in agreement. “She should have been born an elf.” She took her seat by the guard again. “She and Legolas would have been perfect together.”

“Indeed.” Thranduil then gave a frown as he saw a form appear with more guards from around the corner. “This I do not look forward to.”

Alloralla disagreed with a giggle. “I think it’ll be fun.”


	5. Grudges

“Hey there, Elf!” Drake smiled happily up at the blond King that sat in the throne above him. “How’s the face?”

Alloralla couldn’t help but giggle as her husband wore a look of pure fury. “Drake, behave yourself, please.”

The man glanced at her and gave a sweeping bow. “Anything for you, my dear.” He then straightened. “I do have to say, I like the new haircut. I did enjoy you with longer hair, though.”

She gave another. “Thranduil has enough hair for the both of us, don’t you think?”

“That’s not untrue.”

Alloralla leaned forward. “Are you still going by your human name or can we return to referring to you as your real name?”

"I'm afraid that Razeth is no longer my name; not until I get my true form back, at least." Drake smiled. "It is an honor to see you again, Lady Alloralla. Your playfulness is something I’ve missed over the years. I have been graced by Azariah's presence recently as well." he glanced at Thranduil. "You I can go without seeing again for another thousand years."

The elf-king glared at him. "The feeling is mutual."

“Isn’t it always?”

Thranduil stared down at the man with a frown on his face. “You were told never to return to my realm, beast, and yet here I find you. Why?”

“To be honest,” Drake scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “This time, it’s not my fault. We originally didn’t plan on cutting through the forest to get to Erebor but after we left Rivendell…well, things just kinda turned out that way. Miriel asked me to stay with the dwarves and one thing after another happened and here we are.”

“What are you doing with the dwarves, might I ask?” Alloralla asked him. “I always took them to be your least favorite in the Land of Middle-Earth.”

“And they are, I assure you,” Drake grumbled. “Again, things happened. I happened across Miriel and, well, you know how that woman is. She could make me do anything she wants with just her words.”

“What is it that she promised you?”

Drake glanced at Thranduil for a moment. “She said she’d try and talk to your husband about revoking the curse.”

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Alloralla cringed and her husband replied instantly.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come on!” All pleasantries were dropped from Drake’s voice. “It’s been almost 600 years! Have some compassion! Don’t you think I’ve suffered enough for one, little mishap?”

“Mishap?” Thranduil stood from his throne. “You call what you did to me a mishap!?”

“Yes, what do you call it?” The man then frowned. “I take that back. I already know the answer.” He then frowned. “You seem to be doing fine now, though, with hiding the scars so what are you still mad over?”

Thranduil glared at the man, anger radiating off of him. “You burnt off half of my face."

Drake crossed his arms as he stared up at the man. "You cut off my tail."

"You burnt off half of my face!!!"

"You cut off my fucking tail! How did you think I was going to react? You shouldn't have been in my cave in the first place!"

"He has a point, my dear," Alloralla looked at Thranduil. "What did you expect to happen when you attack a dragon?"

When Thranduil and Elrond had taken their new wives on a journey through the Northern Mountains, they had heard from a nearby village that a dragon had been raining havoc down on them. Thranduil, wanting to show off to his new wife, volunteered to take care of the flying lizard. Unfortunately, he had attacked Razeth instead. Razeth's retaliation was shooting fire at the elf and burning his face. While Miriel healed Thranduil the best she could, Gandalf used his powers to seal Razeth's abilities and gave him a human body; he changed his name to Drake soon after.

"Don't you think he's suffered enough?"

Thranduil turned his head. "Not in the least."

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Drake stomped a foot. “I was minding my own business and you came in and cut off my tail! If anything, you should be the one that’s cursed, not me!” He hung his head. “It’s not fair. I’ve been stuck in this human form. I can’t do anything anymore. I had to fight that blasted war like this because you invaded my home! I can’t even see Tauriel anymore since you banished me from the forest! You’re just set on making me miserable for the rest of eternity, aren’t you? All because your face got burnt. Well, you look bloody fine to me, you asshole!”

“Oh, you poor thing, now you’re making me feel bad,” Alloralla closed her eyes. “Surely you can let him back into the forest, can’t you? Tauriel does miss him something terrible.”

“Do you hear yourself?” Thranduil looked at his wife. “To even suggest letting him back here-”

“Put him to work then,” Alloralla told him. “He can help clear out the Spiders. Speaking of,” She glanced at the man again. “Do you know where Gandalf and Miriel took off to?” 

Drake frowned at her for a moment. “Dol Guldor. Why?”

“Raniel told us that…that they had words with my mother about Angmar.” Drake gave a silent frown. “Do you know anything about it?”

“Not much,” He answered her. “What I do know, though, is that Radagast the Brown brought Gandalf a certain Morgul Blade; a blade that was buried over 400 years ago and should have been kept there.”

At those words, Alloralla clutched at her left side and Thranduil sat in this throne once again, watching her. He glanced back at Drake. “If you can take care of the pest infestation in Dol Guldor to where these Spiders stop pestering my forest, then I’ll grant you entry back into the forest.”

Drake stared up at him. “Are you…serious? You have to be joking.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you hate me more than life itself, elf. What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Thranduil assured him. “It’s not what you came here looking for, but it’s better than nothing, don’t you suppose? Besides, Tauriel knows you as a man, not a dragon. What do you think she’ll do if you ever get your true form back?”

Drake turned his head aside. “You really are foul, aren’t you?”

“Only to you,” Thranduil admitted.

Silence fell around the area for a moment before Drake finally gave a sigh. “I’ll do it, but you’ll have to wait until after this crap with the Dwarves is over. I promised Miriel and Gandalf that I’d get them to the Mountain. After that, I’ll…”

“Speaking of the Mountain,” Thranduil called down to him. “I’m surprised to see you acting so calmly about this.”

“How else am I supposed to be acting?” Drake shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sort of in a bind here on all sides, you see. I’ve got Gandalf and Miriel on one side, You two and Tauriel on the other, then the dwarves next and then…”

“Smaug on the last side,” Alloralla stood from her seat. “You’ve found yourself in quite the predicament, Drake. Surely you must have angered the Gods something terrible in your previous life.”

“Either that, or they're just all jealous of this face,” He hung his shoulders before turning. “I guess it’s down to the dungeons for me too, right?”

“Why not go find Tauriel?” Alloralla smiled. “Your reunion has long been held off, don’t you think?”

“Truly?” He looked at her before glancing at Thranduil. The elf was staring at his wife, a slight frown on his face, but he hadn’t contradicted her words. “If the Queen commands,” Drake gave another low bow before turning to head off further into the palace.

“Enlighten me, before you go,” Thranduil’s voice finally called out to him. “How does it feel, knowing that you’re about to go and fight your father?”

“Can’t really call Smaug my father, can you?” Drake glanced back for a moment before giving a shrug. "I don't know the bastard, so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Alloralla gave a small smile as she watched Drake leave them. He could travel freely along the Palace now. He was trying to hide it, but you could practically feel the happiness that was now radiating off of him in waves. It almost reminded her of Thranduil in his younger years.

“I don’t like the thought of him being able to wander my Castle unattended.”

“But he won’t be unattended,” She told him. “Tauriel will be with him.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“Come now, dear,” Alloralla smiled. “Have the two of them not suffered enough?”

Thranduil gave a frown. “Perhaps age has made you soft, My Queen.”

“Is that what you think?” The woman stood and began to make her way to another room of the Palace. She didn’t have to look behind her to know that Thranduil was following her. Now that the audiences were over with, they could return to what they had been engaging before word came of trespassers in the forest. 

The Feast of Starlight.

Neither Thranduil nor Alloralla joined their people for this feast, for it was a special time for the two of them. It was on this night, many years ago, that the two of them met, and years later wed. It was a time that they liked to spend uninterrupted but being a King had to come first. 

Thranduil changed and removed his crown before downing a glass of wine. Alloralla giggled at him and he glanced at her.

“What is it?”

“You’re really stressed out about all them being here, aren’t you?”

He gave a silent sigh before setting his glass down. “It would be a lie for me to say that it didn’t bother me, but that’s not the main reason. If…Gandalf’s worries turn out to be true…”

Alloralla lifted her hands and cupped his face in them. “Everything will be just fine. It has been for the last 400 years and it will be for the next 400 more. And the 400 after that. No one is foolish enough to try and change that.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

Alloralla smiled. “Sometimes, you just gotta have faith in others, Dear. They’re-”

“I know that you’re there,” Thranduil called out, pulling back from his wife as his words cut her own words off. “Why do you linger in the shadows?”

Tauriel hurried from behind a pillar. “I was coming to report to you.”

Thranduil frowned. “I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past.”

Tauriel began to pace, Alloralla watching her after she had confirmed that Drake wasn’t with her. “We cleared the forest as ordered, My Lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldor If we could kill them at their source-”

“That fortress lies beyond our borders,” The King reminded her. “Keep our lands clean of those foul creatures. That is your task.”

Tauriel frowned. “And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?”

“Other lands are not my concern,” He told her blankly. “The fortunes of the world will rise and fall but here in this kingdom-” Thranduil paused in his words and glanced to his left. 

As Tauriel turned to leave, Alloralla gave Thranduil a nudge with her arm. He rolled his eyes before speaking again.

“As it seems that Drake has yet to find you, I’ll be the one to give you the news,” The Elven King began. “As soon as his…little trip with the dwarves is over, he’ll be returning here to help you clear out the Spiders.” He gave a frown, knowing his next words were going to contradict everything that he just said. “He’ll take care of them at Dol Guldor.” He registered the look of hope in her face. “If he can take care of them, he’s allowed back into the forest.” 

“It shouldn’t be a problem for Drake at all,” Alloralla added with a smile. “Why don’t you go and find him? I’m sure he’s looking all over the place for you.” She continued to smile as the elf gave them a bow and took off without another thought. “It’s…adorable to see her so happy like that. With Drake back in the picture, you won’t have to worry about Legolas being so fond of her anymore.”

“Or it’ll just make it worse.” Thranduil growled as his wife leaned against his desk. “You owe me.”

Alloralla gave him a look. “So, my debt hasn’t been paid even after three daughters and a son?”

Thranduil gave a grin, trapping her between his body and the table. “You have, but I’m afraid that you just keep adding more and more to the list.” She giggled as he began to place kisses along her neck. “Now why do you think that is?”

Alloralla stared at him, her eyes full of adoration; and lust. “Let me show you.”


	6. Songs in the Dungeon

“You know, all this rough treatment is starting to make me hate elves.” Durila growled, glaring at the elf that stood outside the cell she shared with Fili.

It had been hours since they were locked in there, with the arrival of breakfast was the announcement of the dawn of the next day.

Thorin had joined them not long after being separated and tossed in his own cell. Raniel returned a little after he had and asked to join her grandfather. The dwarven Queen was still asleep. Letting her use his jacket as a pillow, Balin was running his right hand over her hair in a soothing motion. They had been waiting for Drake to join them all night but he had never come. Lula announced worry for him but Raniel had brushed it aside almost instantly.

_“Drake and Thranduil have history, yes, but the Elven King is respectable. Drake will be fine.”_

There had been an incoherent mumble from Thorin but Raniel didn’t even bother to look his way.

“That’s just a shame,” The male elf decided to reply. “You were starting to grow on me.”

“Grow on you?”

“Indeed. That pretty mouth of yours could get you into trouble down here, though, but that’s all right. I’ve got the perfect idea to take care of that; you’re the perfect height, after all.”

“P-Perfect height!?” Rage and embarrassment erupted inside Durila as her cheeks heated up. “You foul-”

Fili cut her off as he rushed past her. He rammed into the bars, reaching for the elf as he tossed out every curse, every foul name that he could. The elf merely laughed and stalked away, leaving a fuming Fili to turn to his cellmate. Durila had taken a seat against the wall, her knees pulled up as close as she could get them to her chest, an enraged look on her face as she tried to keep her tears from falling. 

Fili gave a frown before sitting beside her. 

“Ignore those bastards,” He told her, placing an arm around her shoulder. “He’s just doing it to get a reaction out of you. We’ll get out of here soon and be on our way again. Until then, just rest and we’ll think of a way to get out. I won’t let those elves-”

“Stop pampering me!” Durila’s cry was loud, but Fili didn’t pull back. “You’re just like my father.” He stayed silent, just staring at her. He hid her face in her knees. “My Father wouldn’t even let me outside of the castle. It’s why I had to sneak out with Raniel. He wanted to just marry me off to some noble that he liked and never asked my opinion. This journey…it’s helped me learn so much. The Humans we met in Gondor and the elves and even Hobbits…I never would have seen any of this if I had not left. I…I’m not some frail girl that needs someone to constantly protect her. I…I want to live on my own. I want to be strong. I want…”  
“You want to be like Raniel.” Fili finished for her and the dwarf went silent. “You really admire her.”

Durila frowned. Had they not just had a similar conversation before they entered Mirkwood?

_“I didn’t come for you,” She turned from him. “I came for Raniel. If not for her, neither I nor Lula would be here.”_

_Fili nodded in understanding. “You’re fond of her.”_

_“I respect her. For the last hundred years I have watched her try and lead the people that lost their homes. Though she no longer has a castle, she tried to lead what was left after your uncle over there ditched her and left her to deal with it all on her own. Instead of accepting the elves help after Smaug took over, he and his father made them homeless and wander. She turned to my father and asked for help, swallowing her pride and trying to live up to the title of King Under The Mountain while Thorin did not. For a hundred years I’ve watched her struggle and fumble; I’ve been the one to hold her as she cried at night over what she’s lost. I’ve seen all side of her; things that your uncle probably doesn’t even remember; nor care too.”_

_Fili felt very torn here and began to fidget. “Thorin still cares for Raniel, I know he does. He just…doesn’t know how to express himself, that’s all.”_

_“He expressed himself plenty when he left her behind.”_

_“Thorin-”_

_“Stop trying to defend him and justify his actions!” Durila’s voice was low but harsh. Fili took a step back, afraid that she would lash out at him. “What he did to her…after Aidiel’s death…it’s unforgivable. I hope she never forgives him; I never would.” She glanced at him for a moment before turning to move away. “I just pray that you don’t treat your wife the way he does.”_

“Raniel has been given the hardest task of us all, at least in my opinion. She is strong, brave, and beautiful. She had faced horrors and still looks to reclaim what her people lost. She even bears being in Thorin’s presence again if it means there’s a chance to retake the Mountain. She…is everything that I wish to be.”

Fili bit his tongue for a moment before carefully replying. “You and Raniel were raised differently so of course the same will be said for the two of you. You were born into royalty but Raniel became royalty because of love. She had to prove that she was good enough for Thorin, or at least that’s what my mother told me. She and Thorin were already in love but his grandfather was convinced that she just wanted the title. She proved him wrong. You and Raniel will always be different because of your lives till now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be similar. You’ve already got her beaten in the beautiful department, if you ask me.”

She gave a sad chuckle. “But I didn’t.”

Fili gave a small smile, pleased that he got a laugh from her, no matter how small. “You’re moving up in ranks of strength and bravery as well. It took bravery to leave your home and come on this adventure with no knowledge of anything out here and the further we go, you can only gain strength. On this journey, you will find the strength to stand up to your father, to tell him what it is that you want. You have to face him to make him understand you want to make your own path.” He dropped his arm from her shoulders and grabbed her hand instead, squeezing it. “I’ll go with you, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Durila glanced at their hands for a moment before glancing at him. “And what makes you think that I’ll need you?”

“Well, I do recall a moment nearly twenty years ago when I saved you from falling from a tree. And another time I saved you from drowning. And another-”

“I get it, I get it.” Durila sighed. 

She had known Fili and Kili since she was young. Their mother was one of the few dwarves that Raniel was still friends with after the events with Smaug. While their mother stayed in the Iron Hills, Fili and Kili wandered, visiting often with stories. Durila couldn’t lie. She had fallen in love with Fili a long time ago but he father didn’t approve; it was because Thorin was his uncle. Her father saw what Thorin did to Raniel and feared his nephew doing the same to his daughter, but she couldn’t accept that. She wouldn’t accept it. She would prove to her father that Fili was better than his uncle. It was one of the reasons why she left with Raniel. 

She wanted out of the castle, yes, but she also wanted to see Fili again.

She wanted to see the dwarf that had captured her heart.

Across the way, two pairs of eyes watched from another cell, immersed in the scene of Fili and Durila holding hands, her head resting on his shoulder now.

“Your brother’s putting the moves on the princess,” Lula commented. “He’s either brave or just insane.”

“Technically we’re royalty as well.” Kili reminded her.

She flushed. “Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that.”

Kili frowned at her, turning from the other cell. “Does…that bother you?”

“No. Yes? Kind of?” She began to rub the back of her head. “I mean…I…I just don’t know how to act around you when you remind me that you’re royalty. It’s…weird.”

He chuckled at her. “Act like you normally do. I might be royalty, but I’d rather be treated like anyone else.”

“But you’re not anyone else,” She groaned, leaning her forehead against the wall. “Gah, why is this so hard!?”

“You’re just being difficult!” He laughed merrily, leaning down on the floor. He stared at the ceiling. “Tell me…how did you meet Raniel?”

Lula was silent for a moment before beginning to answer. “Well, as you know, my family makes toys. Not the best job nowadays, nor the worst, but I…liked learning about medicines instead. Father wasn’t happy, of course, but mother supported me. It was like fate brought us together. Some one had poisoned some nobles in the castle and they needed a doctor. One of my customers from before had mentioned my name. I ended up saving Raniel’s life and…well, she was interested in learning more about medicines afterwards.”

“Wait,” Kili sat up quickly, making her jump a bit. “Aunt Ran was poisoned?!”

“Suppose she never mentioned it. It was about forty years ago; it’s not like any of her family was around to take care of her. Except your mother, of course.”

Kili frowned, hanging his head. “I should have been there. I always liked Aunt Ran the most. She used to carry me on her shoulders when I was a toddler.”

“It’s not your responsibility to take care of your uncle’s wife, Kili.”

“I know that, but I still feel…guilty. I just…I don’t know why he would do that to her. Why did he abandon her?”

“Perhaps Thorin isn’t as strong as we all wish him to be. Perhaps he feared accepting responsibility for what his grandfather brought upon their people and ran.”

Kili opened his mouth to argue but gave a sigh, leaning back down. “Who knows?” Things were silent for a moment before he gave a start at Lula just dropping her head onto his stomach. He glanced down at her, trying to ignore the grin that wanted to spread on his face. “Shall I tell you a story about when Fili and I met the Ancient Ents in the Forest of Fangorn?”

Lula turned her head to stare at him, eyes wide. “You’ve met Tree Ents?!”

“Sure have! They kinda remind me of Gandalf with the way they talk.”

She rolled over to face him, her head still laying upon his stomach. “Tell me everything!”

In a cell all of their own, Bilbo and Ammie sat huddled together. Both were scared but Bilbo was trying to assure her that everything would be okay. Currently, she was scribbling away in her book, recording everything.

“We have to think of a way to get out of here,” Bilbo was saying. “Durin’s Day is almost here. We’ll miss the chance if we don’t move fast.”

“Raniel must have a plan,” Ammie told her friend. “She’s friends with the Elven King, surely she’ll work something out.”

“I believe the others aren’t going to help in that matter.” Bilbo sighed and she echoed it. “Maybe Drake has a plan.”

“He’s a smart guy. If he does then I’m sure he’s just waiting for the right time to move.”

Bilbo glanced at her. “Do you…like him?”

Ammie’s hand stopped moving and she turned to look at her friend. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, you always spend time with him.”

“He’s training me to use a sword, Bilbo.”

“He also likes sleeping next to you.”

“And the other three women in our group. He’s nervous with us traveling with 15 men. He’s protective.”

“He’s obsessive.”

Ammie stared at him. “You’re jealous.”

Bilbo glanced away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ammie’s face cracked into a grin. “Bilbo Baggins, you’re actually jealous of a seven foot giant with a flirt addiction.”

“Of course I am!” He growled, crossing his arms. “If he gets his claws into you then you…you won’t want to come back home…when all this is over.”

_~You wouldn’t want to come back home with me~_

Bilbo sighed to himself. He wanted to tell Ammie his feelings but he didn’t know how. He had been in love with her, with her spirit, since they were children, but what Gandalf had said was right. He had changed while Ammie had stayed the same. Her eagerness to leave the Shire had been the proof of that. He…he feared that she would stay out here, away from the Shire, and he would never see her again.

“Bilbo.” Her voice made him turn his head. She had set her book aside and turned to face him, nothing but a serious air around her. “We’ve been together since we were kids. We started this journey together and we’ll end it the same way. We left the Shire together and we’ll go back together too, understand? Where you go, I’ll go, remember?”

He couldn’t help but give a large smile. It was a promise they always made to each other whenever they would go on adventures in the woods when they were younger. If Bilbo went, she followed him, no matter where it ended up leading them. 

And yet, here she sat, in a cell, because she had followed him. He had to think of a way to get them out of there. It was the least that he could do for her right now. 

Just barely he could feel that ring he found in the mountain pressing against his stomach; it was almost like a burning sensation. He could hear it calling to him, almost, but he shook his head. He could use the ring to get out when the elves brought food later that night but to do that would be revealing to everyone about the Ring and…he didn’t think that he could trust them with that; any of them. They would try to take it from him; they all would. He couldn’t trust them. Not even…

Not even…

Glancing at her again, Bilbo almost jumped to find her still smiling at him, waiting for his reply. The smile on her face warmed his heart. Why would he be thinking that? Ammie would never do that to him. He could trust her with anything, couldn’t he?

“Amarath,” Bilbo began to pick at the loose string on his vest. At her full name he felt her stiffen but couldn’t look at her. “Do…can I trust you?”

Ammie stared at him in confusion for a moment before she nodded firmly. “You can trust me with anything, Bilbo. Without you, I’d have nothing.” She took a breath. “Is this…about why you’ve been acting…weird, lately?”

He raised his brows. “Weird?”

“Yeah. Ever since…ever since the event with those Goblins you’ve been…distant; especially from me. I…I hoped that it was just this adventure but…is there something else?” She leaned her face closer to his. “Did…something happen when we were separated? Is there something I can do to help you?”

Bilbo felt his heart race against his chest. Ammie…she was so close. The concern he could read on her face, the worry in her eyes, it made him ashamed that he even thought that he couldn’t trust her, even if it was for a moment. 

“The truth, Amarath…in that mountain I…I found something.” He heard a voice screaming in his head, telling him to stop, but he shoved it aside. 

“Found something?” She repeated. “What was it?”

“It was-”

Bilbo was forced to halt his explanation as a voice rang through the dungeon around them, echoing off the walls and empty spaces. They both stood and moved towards the cell doors, discovering that it was Durila. She was sitting by her own cell door, her voice singing out in a song. The tune was sad but it, somehow, filled them all with warmth; hope.

_“A King he was on carven throne_   
_In many pillared halls of stone._   
_With golden roof and silver floor_   
_And runes of power upon the door.”_

Lula’s voice echoed from her own cell now, continuing on the next verse of the song.

_“The light of sun and star and moon_   
_In shining lamps of crystal hewn_   
_Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_   
_There shone forever fair and bright.”_

A third voice joined, announcing that Raniel was finally awake again. 

_“The world is grey, the mountains old,_   
_The forge’s fire is ashen-cold;_   
_No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:_   
_The darkness dwells in Durin’s Halls;_   
_The shadow lies upon his tomb_   
_In Moria, in Khazad-dum.”_

The three voices joined together then, a calming peace setting all the unease that could be felt around the cells. Every dwarf could be see standing at their cell doors, watching as the trio sang. Ammie stayed silent as she listened, her hands clutched into fists. They would get out of here; and soon. They needed to get these dwarves to the mountain before time was out. They had to.

_“But still the sunken stars appear_   
_In dark and windless Mirrormere;_   
_There lies his crown in water deep,_   
_Till Durin wakes again from sleep.”_

They had to.

_~Hon Maren_   
_Kena liva kala_   
_Indonya ullumia_   
_Noranoe sera mi Lorien~_

_“Sun sets, little one,_   
_Time to dream_   
_You mind journeys_   
_But I will hold you here._   
_Where will you go, little one_   
_Lost to me in sleep?_   
_Seek truth in a forgotten land_   
_Deep within your heart._   
_Never fear, little one,_   
_Wherever you shall go_   
_Follow my voice_   
_I will call you home_   
_I will call you home.”_

“I always loved your voice,” Drake whipped around and found Alloralla standing behind him, her arms crossed into the sleeves of a black robe; he recognized it as Thranduil’s. “I can’t lie and say I didn’t miss hearing it when I went out on ride through the forests. My daughters do, too.”

“It is an honor to hear that, My Lady.” Drake gave her a short bow before returning his gaze to the table before him. He was down in the cellars, a table of elves that were supposed to be taking care of the dwarves sat before him, all of them put to sleep by the lullaby he had sang to them. It was a simple charm that he had learned from Miriel years ago. He never expected to use it here. 

The arrival of the Queen had put a damper on his plans of freeing the others, though. Any wrong move and his rescue attempt was ruined.

She tilted her head. “You’ve changed, Drake. Mellowed out. Unfortunately, you and Thranduil just seemed to be destined to hate each other. Just the mere mention of each other’s name or a single glance at the other sets you both on a warpath.”

Drake picked up a cup from the table and finished the wine that inside it. “What do you want, Alloralla?”

The elf gave a slight frown before lifting her hand. A jingle made him turn his head and he found the keys to the cell hanging on a large ring that sat on her finger. She dropped them on the ground and stared at them for a moment. “Oops.”

Drake frowned at her. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing at all,” Alloralla replied, turning to head back upstairs. “I merely came down to have a conversation with Raniel and found their cells already empty. It’s such a shame. I wish that I had more time to talk to her before her departure.”

Drake watched as her feet disappeared up the stairs and stooped down to pick up the keys. _~Thank you, Alloralla. I promise, when all this crap with my father is done with, I’ll come back. I’ll come back and I’ll clean up your forest.~_ He began to head up the stairs himself, headed for the cells.

_~Wait just a little longer, Tauriel.~_


	7. Barrel Riders

“Barrels? That’s your big plan? That’s your escape?”

“Hey, it got your happy asses outside so stop complaining and let’s go!”

Ammie giggled as Dwalin and Drake argued back and forth. Drake had appeared with the keys to the cells and led them down to the cellar where they all got inside empty barrels and were dropped down into the water below. 

They began to paddle their way down the watery path and down a short fall when the alarm from elves sounded, announcing their escape.

“Ahh, shit,” Drake growled as the river rapids carried them towards a gate. Elves stood guard, shutting the said gate upon them and drew their blades, ready for them to try and attack. “Well, it was worth a shot.”

“Don’t give up yet, Drake,” Raniel told him.

“What else is there-” One of the elves fell, an arrow knocking him over moments before an orc showed its ugly face in his place.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Lula cried as more orcs appeared. “The hard-on they have for you two is ridiculous!”

Thorin and Raniel both shot her a look as Drake jumped out of his barrel, seeming as how he was armed, and began to slaughter the orc, knocking their weapons down to the dwarves in the barrels beneath him. Kili followed his lead, now armed with a sword, and headed towards the gate lever to clear their path again. 

As he reached for the lever, pain shot through his right leg. He froze for a moment, not needing to think hard about what happened, before grabbing the lever and pulling it down with all his might.

“Razeth!”

At Tauriel’s voice, Drake kept his back to her, unable to face her and the look he was confident she wore on her face. He found Kili lying on the wall and picked him up.

“All right, Princess, time to go back to work.”

“Piss off,” Kili hissed at him. He then gave a shout as Drake tossed him over the wall and he landed in his barrel again, the shaft of the arrow being broken off. Drake gave a wince at the look of pain on the dwarf’s face before turning back to face the orcs that were still crawling over the area. He found Tauriel and Legolas slaying them left and right and gave a laugh.

_“Just like old times, eh you two?”_

Legolas glared at the tall man. _“Father will revoke his ruling over you the moment he hears you helped those dwarves escape.”_

Drake continued to smile, infuriating the elf even more. _“That’s what you think, pretty boy. You see, I know how your father works. Now, I have to save those dwarves some more so…toodles.”_

Tossing himself over the wall, he began to run over tree branches and other paths, killing orcs as he tried to catch up to the dwarves. With them now armed they were putting up a fight but the way they were traveling was making it hard. The rapids were causing a big part of the problem. He would have caught up to them just fine, but orcs kept slowing him down. Legolas and Tauriel both were keeping up with him though and he glanced over just in time to watch as Legolas began to ride on the dwarves’ heads, killing orcs as he went. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Drake!” At his name, the man turned and found that it was Ammie that was calling to him. He saw the rapids growing worse and gave a silent curse. Killing another orc with his knife, the man jumped to the Hobbit’s barrel, placing his feet on either side of the rim, balancing it out as much as he could.

Glancing over his shoulder he watched as Thorin tossed his weapon at an orc and saved Legolas, but the elf didn’t notice. He only had eyes trained on the man standing on the barrel. The anger in his face clearly mirrored his father’s; and it left Drake with chills.

He raised his hands and began to wave. _“Until next time, pretty boy. Make sure that Tauriel stays safe, won’t you?”_

“Good lord, did you see the way he moved?” Lula’s voice was full of desire as she stared back at Legolas before he disappeared from sight. “Just imagine how smooth he is in the bedroom!”

Durila stared at her friend for a moment before giving a laugh. “We almost die and you’re daydreaming over one of our captors. You amaze me sometimes.”

“He wasn’t that great.” Kili grunted from his barrel, a frown on his face. 

“Don’t be jealous,” Ammie called over, her hands gripped around one of Drake’s ankles. “He may be cute, but his personality is poorly lacking.”

“Pray that you never meet his father then,” Drake called down to him. “He’ll ruin any charm elves have cast on you.”

“Drake.” Raniel’s voice was soft but it held a warning tone. 

The man looked at her sheepishly. “I know how fond you are of the Elven King, Ran. I’ll try to keep my teasing to a minimal; around you, anyway.”

“Is this where you went when you left home?” Durila called to the dwarf ahead of her. “You would always disappear for a few weeks around the year and come back with a large smile on your face.”

“Indeed it is,” Raniel smiled. “Alloralla and I have been friends for nearly 300 years and through her came her sister Azariah. With them came their husbands as well. I consider them my closest friends.”

“Even after he refused to help with Smaug?” Lula asked her.

“Thranduil chose not to fight,” Raniel told her. “He would not sacrifice his men against a foe he could not defeat. He offered help afterwards but Thrain refused it, instead making his people wander until most found a home in the Iron Hills.”

“Wait, he was afraid of Smaug?” Bilbo questioned.

“It’s not fear,” Drake was the one to answer this time. “Many years ago, when Thranduil traveled the Northern Lands, he encountered Dragons. He’s slain several of them over the years, but at what cost? Many of his men died. He simply didn’t wish to see that happen again.”

“I thought you hated him.” Bilbo commented.

“Oh, I do,” Drake chuckled. “But I can’t deny that he is, in fact, a King that cares for his people. He may have a temper, yes, but his people mean more than anything to him.” He then raised his voice to where Thorin could hear him. “And that’s how a King should be! I guarantee that the Elf has never hit his wife!”

“Could you stop it,” Balin turned his glare to the tall man. “You’re not making this any easier at the moment! We don’t need this right now!”

Drake opened his mouth to reply but then reached down and gave the older dwarf a pat on the head. “Sorry old man. I’ll try to reign in my tongue; for now.”

Raniel shook her head and leaned her head back, staring up at the sky. It wasn’t long before the river began to settle. It seems that they had lost the orcs and so they paddled over to land, all of them ready to get out of the barrels.

“Land!” Lula was the first on shore, kissing the dirt before pulling a face and wiping her mouth. She gave a sigh as she rolled on her back and stared up at the sky until Kili plumped down next to her, trying to stifle a moan. She sat up immediately and took a look at his leg, Bofur joining her. "The arrowhead is still inside,” She commented almost instantly. “We have to get it out or it won’t heal properly.”

“On your feet,” Thorin’s voice ordered then. “We need to keep moving.”

“Kili’s wounded,” Bofur announced before anyone else could reply. “His leg needs binding.”

“No, he needs to let me get that arrowhead out,” Lula argued. “This place is hardly sanitary, and those elves took all my things. I’ll have to cut his leg open before digging it out.”

“We don’t have time for that!” Thorin growled.

“If he walks on it then he’s just going to hurt himself more. We don’t know how deep it goes or how close it is to a main artery. It could kill him if he moves it anymore.” Lula told him.

“The infection of opening him here and now could be dangerous,” Raniel told her. “We don’t have enough weapons right now if the orcs catch up to us here. We wouldn’t be able to protect you if they attacked in the middle of your…procedure.”

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Lula asked. “We can’t just leave him here.”

“Bind his leg,” Drake told her. “Raniel and a few others can take my weapons. I’ll carry him so he doesn’t have to walk.”

“I’m not letting you carry me.” Kili firmly objected but Fili knocked him in the back of the head.

“Stop being dumb. He’s saving your life. Be grateful.”

Kili gave a sigh as he watched Lula bind his leg. “I’ll never hear the end of this.”

“Neither will I,” Drake sighed. “I swear, if Thranduil hears about me carrying a dwarf on my back, he’ll laugh at me for the rest of eternity.”

“How are you not dead yet?” Durila asked him, rubbing her arms against the wet and cold.

The man shot her a grin. “I am very stubborn.”

“That, I’m afraid, is quite the understatement.”

A new voice made them all jump, and they turned to see that a new man had joined them. Tall, with wavy black hair and a dressed in a brown cloak, he held a bow, pulled at the ready and a large frown on his face at the sight of them.

“Bard!” Drake cried out in relief. “Thank the Gods! I never thought I’d be so happy to see your ugly face again!”

Durila glanced at the man beside her. “You just know everyone, don’t you?”

“I’ve been alive a lot longer than you have, Princess,” Drake told her. “I’ve been all over this world.”

“Drake,” The man in question, Bard, lowered his bow, the sound of disappointment in his voice. “You’ve returned. With friends, I see.”

“More acquaintances, really.” The man replied, stepping forward. 

Bard gave him a firm look. “What are you doing back here? I thought you said you wouldn’t be coming back?”

“That’s a bit of a long story, actually.” He rolled his left shoulder before glancing over at Bard’s ship. He glanced back to the man. “Think you can give us a hand? We need passage through Lake Town.”

Bard glared. “And why should I help you?”

“Because,” Drake grinned, having missed this man’s attitude. “I can make it worth your while.”

_~It must have been, Inside my head_   
_I’ve lost the hope that I have left_   
_And now, at last, it comes to pass_   
_We sleep, we dream, we have no less~_

“Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth.” 

Thranduil’s voice was strong as he circled the orc that Legolas held with a knife to his throat. After he and Tauriel returned from chasing the freed dwarves, they brought a captured Orc to the king to answer questions. Tauriel stared at the Orc from beside Alloralla, the Elven Queen with a frown on her face. These orcs…they were chasing after Thorin and the others. 

What was the reason?

“You were tracking a company of 16 dwarves,” Legolas began himself. “Why?”

“Not 16,” The Orc chuckled. “Not anymore. The young one. The black-haired archer. We stuck him with a Morgul shaft. It was meant for their human friend, but the dwarf got in the way. Either way, the poison’s in his blood. He’ll be choking on it soon.”

Tauriel glared at the orc. “Answer the question, filth.”

_“I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!”_

Tauriel went to whip out her knife but Alloralla placed a hand on her shoulder. “Drake is fine, just as we thought. Take a moment and cool down, Tauriel. We’ll get everything we want out of him. Go rest.”

“But I-” Tauriel stared at Alloralla for a moment before giving a bow. “As you wish.”

Alloralla watched as the other woman walked away before turning back to the orc herself. 

“I do not care about one dead dwarf. Answer the question.” Thranduil ordered. “You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free.”

“You had orders to kill them,” Legolas continued. “Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?”

“The dwarf runt will never be King.” The orc hissed.

“King?” Legolas frowned. “There is no King Under the Mountain, nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives.”

“Though Raniel is a Queen, I do not see the mountain being reclaimed,” Alloralla sighed in distress. “A Queen without a home. Such a tragic story.”

“You know nothing,” The orc then decided to say. “Your world will burn.”

“What are you talking about?” Legolas looked confused as Thranduil and Alloralla shared a look. “Speak.”

“Our time has come again. My master serves the One. Do you understand now, Elfling? I know she does.” Legolas glanced at his mother and was surprised to find an enraged look on her face, but it was her eyes that caught him off guard. Her eyes held nothing but fear. “Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you!” 

He began to laugh but it was cut short as Thranduil pulled out a short sword and cut his head off. Legolas, left holding the severed head, gave a sigh and looked at his father.

“Why did you do that?” He dropped the head. “You promised to set him free.”

“And I did,” Thranduil replied. He turned and found the orc’s body shaking on the ground and he stepped on it until it stopped. “I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders.”

“There was more the orc could tell us.”

“There was nothing more he could tell me.” Thranduil glanced over at Alloralla but found that the other elf had already left. He had a good idea to where she fled. He moved to follow her and gave a small frown as his son followed him.

“What did he mean by ‘the flames of war’?”

Thranduil sheathed his sword again. “It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it.” He then began to call out to the guards. “I want the watch doubled at our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves, but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom. And no one leaves it.”

Legolas went to the gates to carry out his orders, leaving his father to hurry after his mother. 

There was an underground chamber deep in the depths of the Palace called Both-elema. It was Alloralla’s special place, the only ones allowed in it being the royal family. Raniel had entered it once with the sisters but only once. This was where the Queen went to be alone. 

He, indeed, found her there, her state telling him that he had been right in following her.

The chamber was dark, an iridescent light of soft blues and purple and pinks shone from the pool of clear liquid. He glanced at the deep pool of water before hurrying to the side of the elf that sat at the edge, staring up at the carvings in the ceilings and walls.

“Alloralla,” He softly took a seat beside her. _“Nin Mel,_ please.”

“We knew this day would come, we just didn’t want to see it.” Her voice trembled, just like her body did. “Thranduil,” He watched her shake, pity running through him. “If what he said is true…”

Thranduil gathered her in his arms, holding her trembling body against his own. “Fear not, _Nin Mel._ If, in the small chance, they do succeed, they will not get their hands on you ever again.”

400 years ago, during the War of the Last Alliance, Alloralla had been captured and taken prisoner to Gundabad. There she was tortured at the hands of the Witch-King of Angmar as the Nazgul did all he could to extract information from her about the elves’ plans in the war but Alloralla had kept silent, enduring days and days of endless torture. Azariah, Glorfindel and Thranduil, as well as the human Earnur chased him out of Gundabad. Thranduil assured Azariah that he would take care of Alloralla and sent her with Glorfindel and Earnur to defeat the Witch-King. 

Thranduil brought her home, back to Greenwood, but she was not…sane for a long time. The night terrors she had in remembering what had happened, the fear when anyone approached her. Only Thranduil could approach her; she hadn’t even recognized him at first and it tore him apart. She had returned to normal around the time that Thranduil invited Raniel to their home. Galadriel and suggested an outside source to help her regain herself and that day he met Raniel at Erebor…something told him that she was the one he needed.

And he had been right. Nearly two hundred years after her capture she returned to normal. That was the reason he trusted Raniel; trusted a dwarf. That’s why he would go out of his way to help her if she needed it; and only her.

As he held her body to him, he whispered promises to her. He would not let her go through that hell again. 

“You are not to leave my side again. Neither inside nor outside the palace. They will never take you from me again.”

Slowly her trembles subsided as he lowly sang to her. He felt her clutch as his robes as she continued to hide her face into them. 

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you,” She mumbled against him and it made him chuckle.

“I should be asking that question.”

“Thranduil.” Her voice was firm. “I want them all dead.”

He closed his eyes and held her tighter. “It shall be done.”


	8. Lake Town Problems

“I can’t believe that actually worked.”

“Neither can I. Bard, my man, you are the best.”

Bard sighed and looked at the other man. “The moment Alfrid or the Master of Lake Town hears of you being back, you will be arrested and hanged for treason.”

“And you for helping me, old friend.” Drake clapped a hand on his back. “Just like old times, eh?”

“Just how much trouble do you get into?” Ammie asked the tall man in shock. “Are you incapable of leading a normal life under the radar?”

“I’m afraid so,” Drake grinned at her. “It’s ill luck, I tell you.”

“No, it’s your mouth,” Bard replied. “You still don’t know how to keep it closed.”

"Well, truth hurts. I can’t help it if Alfrid and his master are pussies.”

“What the hell did you say?” Lula asked him.

“Well, a little of this, a little of that.”

Bard had taken the large group to his home, his three children waiting for them. Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda. He had sent Bain off to do something and the child had returned not long ago and joined in the conversation joyfully. Apparently all three children knew Drake well.

Bain, Bard’s son, gave a snort. “Claiming that Alfrid has sex dreams with his Master is not a little thing, let alone trying to reenact it on his front steps with one of the women.”

Laughter burst out in the house while Raniel stared at Drake in glee. “Did you really have sex with a woman on his steps?”

Drake glanced at Thorin before leaning down to level his face with Raniel. He lifted his right hand and placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up, close enough to kiss her. “Why don’t I show you?”

Drake was ready for anything; almost anything. He was expecting Raniel to shout at him, to punch him. For Balin or Dwalin to pull him away. He was even expecting Thorin to attack him. What he got instead, though, was something that caught him off guard completely.

Raniel blushed. As her face turned red, Drake watched as her eyes were filled with pain and struggling not to look at Thorin. Instead she turned her back to them all. 

“You’re a cruel man, Drake, playing with hearts like that.”

Drake watched as she asked Bard for a separate room to have a moment alone. He told her where his daughter’s room was. He gave a low bow at her retreating back. “My apologies, dear.”

The room after that was extremely quiet, awkwardly so, everyone glancing between Thorin as he stared at the floor beneath his feet and Drake, who had leaned against the wall, arms crossed and lost in thought.  
Lula had already removed the arrowhead and sewed Kili back up. He was currently leaning against the window. She had told him to tell her if anything started to feel different and was watching him closely, but he kept his mouth shut, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

There was a knock on the door and everyone froze. 

Lifting a finger to his lips, Bard moved towards it. “Who is it?”

“Bard, if you do not open this door I swear to the gods that I’m dropping all this food on your doorstep.”

The man gave a sigh of relief and opened the door. “Sorry about this, Liv.”

“Liv?” Drake repeated in interest, his head popping up over Bard’s shoulder. “As in Olivia?”

“Drake? What in the blazes are you doing here? And with…them!?”

“It’s a long story,” Drake replied sheepishly.

“And one that can be told when you get inside.” Bard rushed them. 

“Here, let me take that,” Drake grabbed something before turning in the doorway, revealing to the others that it was a huge, steaming pot. It was nearly the size of Bilbo!

A middle-aged woman walked in next, handing sacks off to Bard and Bain before giving Sigrid and Tilda hugs. She had red curls and bright green eyes. Dressed in a red and white gown, the sleeves were tight, showing off the muscles the woman had; they made Durila’s eyes bulge. 

“Goodness,” Olivia took in all the dwarves. “You weren’t kidding when you said there was a lot, Bain.”

“I’m sorry about this, Liv.” Bard repeated himself. 

“Stop apologizing,” She scolded him with a frown. “I told you that if you ever needed help then I’d help you. What I want to know-” She looked at Drake, fire in her eyes. “Is why he’s in your house and no limbs are missing.”

Drake gave a worried laugh. “Oh, come on, Liv, it was just a joke.”

“That was no joke, you bastard. Ever since your dastardly event, that Alfrid bastard has been stalking me everywhere. Claims it's on his Master’s orders but I’m not a fool.”

Drake gave a laugh. “I’ll just have to take care of that before I leave again then, won’t I?”

“Who is this?” Durila decided to cut in. “Can we trust her?”

“Ah, my apologies,” Drake had set the large pot down on the table and waved a hand at the woman. “This is Olivia, another friend of mine. Of course she’s trustworthy. She and Bard…I’d trust them with my life.”

That made Olivia’s face glow and Bard turned his head in embarrassment.

Bain gave a cheeky grin. “She also happens to be the woman that Drake performed with on the steps of the Master’s house.”

Now it was Olivia’s turn to look embarrassed as Bard laughed.

“Not by choice. This brainless cod grabbed me and just…went about his way. He’s lucky the only thing he did was kiss me. If he had tried more, I would have made sure he never had kids.”

Drake laughed. “Come on, it was just a bit of fun. You’re a great kisser for having never done it before, you know.”

“Piss off.”

“How did you carry that huge pot?” Oin asked her in shock, turning from the food that Bard and his children were setting out.

Olivia gave a smile. “My father was a blacksmith so I always helped him. I’m strong enough to even pick Bard up," She turned her head with a pout. "But he won’t let me prove it.”

“There’s no need for that,” The man told her, a frown on his face.

It was the first good meal that they had had since Beorn’s house and everyone scarfed it down. Bilbo and Ammie were happily conversing with Bard and Olivia as Durila was answering questions for Tilda and Sigrid. Lula had refused to make Kili move and had sat beside him, happily feeding him, making the young dwarf very embarrassed as Fili kept shooting him grins. The rest conversed happily; all save for Thorin.

“Don’t you think that you should go and talk to her?”

The dwarf lifted his head. He had barely touched the food and was just staring at it. He hadn’t even noticed that Drake had sat beside him. He glanced at the man beside him before staring down at his food again.

“I doubt that it’s me she wants to talk to.”

“No, probably not,” Drake took a drink from the ale in his mug. “But this thing between the two of you needs to be cleared up. If we’re about to go and…do this, then the two of you are going to have to work together. I can understand your pain, though. Miriel told me all about what happened, about what drove you and Raniel apart all those years ago.” He set his mug down. “I’m not the best guy to get love advice from, dwarf, but even I can tell that you’re still in love with Raniel, despite how you’ve acted.” 

“Of course I am,” Thorin’s voice was gruff. “She…she was the first…and she’ll be my last. But I…I’m afraid there’s nothing that I can do, after so long, that will get her to forgive me.”

The man turned his head, glad that the others were paying the two of them no mind and talking amongst themselves.

“Thorin, all this time have you really thought that? Is that why you ran from her?” His answer was silence. “How dumb are you?”

Thorin looked up at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Raniel thinks you blame her.”

"Blame her? For what?"

"For everything, you big idiot! She thinks you blame her for the death of your grandfather and your father. It was because she killed Azog's wife that he even went after them! And she believes that you blame her for the death of your daughter!”

Thorin stared at Drake, his mouth hanging open. “She…she thinks I blame her?”

“How are you so clueless to her feelings?” Drake stared at him in disbelief. “That's why she never objected to your leaving! She felt guilty enough on her own but when you just left her how did you think she was going to react? Your leaving her behind made her believe that you felt Aidiel’s death was her fault and that you were trying to get away from her.”

Thorin shook his head. “No, that’s not why-”

“I know that’s not why.” Drake told him. “I know that everyone grieves in their own way, but Raniel needed you more than anything in that time and you left. She tried to help you with Moria and then your father died because of her killing Azog’s wife. You disappeared again, Thorin. For the last hundred years you’ve been avoiding her every time you even came close to her or the Iron Hills. She tried her hardest to lead what was left of your people when you disappeared and did your own thing. She’s had to bow before Durila’s father and beg for his help. Dain is a fair man but think of how embarrassed she was. She was left with your kingdom in shatters and still she did all she could to save it. It’s how she and Thranduil got so close. She had no one and so turned to the only ones that didn’t judge her. Thranduil supported her; Alloralla adores her spirit.”

Drake took a breath, letting Thorin take all of this in. The look on the dwarf’s face told Drake that his words were getting through to him. Had no one ever sat him down and told him this before?

“When Thranduil’s third daughter was born, Raniel was there. She was the first person to hold her. Thranduil and Alloralla made her the Godmother. She helped raise that child as best as she could, but it will never fill the gap of the one the two of you lost to Smaug.”

“Do you know what Thranduil said to me?” Thorin’s voice was small. “He asked me how it felt, knowing that he knew more about my wife than I did. He told me that I didn’t deserve her. And he’s right. I don’t. I focused on my own grief and ignored hers. By the time I realized that, I…it was too late. Fifty years had passed. I went to the Iron Hills once only to learn that she wasn’t there. I thought she was hiding from me, still too angry with me to see me, but now I learn that she had been with the elves. She had gone to Thranduil because I wasn’t there. That…that hurt me more than anything, I think.”

“Is that the main reason you turned down Thranduil’s deal?” Thorin glanced at him and Drake smiled. “You guys forget I’m good at hearing.”

“So, you heard everything…” Thorin sighed. “Yes. I…understand when he did not help with the dragon all those years ago. He would have sacrificed warriors for nothing. And when he offered to help us…my father and I both turned our backs to him, instead forcing our people to wander. Raniel is right. It’s not the Elves’ fault; it's our own. But seeing him treat her like that, seeing the bond that she held with the two of them, the bond between Thranduil and Alloralla, it angered me. Angered me because that’s the bond we used to have and now…now it’s nowhere to be found.”

“I can’t tell you that you can salvage what you had; it might be too late, but there’s no harm in trying. And if you can salvage it, it’s going to take a while to do just that. You have to be patient, Thorin. Talk to her. Let her express her feelings. Brace yourself for her harsh words; her fists. God knows you deserve at least that much.”

Thorin gave a chuckle; it was the first laugh that Drake had ever heard from the dwarf. “I deserve much more than that.”

“Yes, you do, so why are you still sitting here? Go talk to her.”

Thorin was still for a moment before standing to his feet, leaving the food behind and heading for the room that Raniel had never re-emerged from. Drake found himself praying that their conversation didn’t go south. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to take having both of them depressed when around each other.

“I was hoping you were going to beat the sense into him, but I suppose this will do,” Durila commented and it made Drake look up. All the dwarves, Ammie and Bilbo too, were all looking at him with respect on their faces. “Good job.”

Drake gave a sigh and grabbed his mug as he stood up. “I’m much too old for this shit.” 

He stalked out onto the balcony to watch as the sun began to set as he finished the ale in his mug. He wasn’t alone long though, for Bard joined him with his own mug. Things were silent before he asked how things were doing since he left and Bard told him everything. About his children, about the house that he once lived in. Alfrid tried everything he could to destroy that building but it never worked. He even tried to burn it down but no dice. No one could even break down the door or break a window.

“So…” Drake began. “Have you and Olivia had sex yet?”

Bard choked on his drink and looked at his friend like he was crazy. “Drake, why? You know that I can’t.”

Drake shook his head. “I understand that you loved your wife, that you still do, but you also know you have feelings for Olivia too. You always have.”

Bard closed his eyes. Olivia, Bard, and his late wife had all grown up together. He couldn’t deny that he had feelings for both of them, but he could only have one. He felt this love for Olivia was just friendship. Olivia had stayed his best friend and had been his support when his wife died when their youngest was but a baby. If not for her, he would have…Olivia had taken care of the children as he had to work. He owed her so much.

“Those are old feelings,” Bard told the man beside him. “And even if they weren’t, Olivia wouldn’t accept my feelings.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Drake turned away. “You’re worse with women’s feelings than Thorin is, kid. Olivia is one of the most beautiful women here and yet she’s never married, despite all those who have come for her hand. Instead of letting some rich guy carry her off to Gondor ten years ago, she stayed here. Why do you think that is?” He gave him a laugh. “Think long and hard about it, Bard, before you die from your own loneliness.”

Bard took another drink, thinking over Drake’s words for a moment. His hand then froze. “Thorin? Where have I heard that name before?”

~The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
 _It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
 _I’d never dream that I’d meet somebody like you_  
 _And I’d never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you~_

Raniel didn’t look up from the salve she was rubbing on her arm when the door opened. During the fight with the orc, one of their blades had caught her shoulder and she was trying to reach the wound with the healing salve that Lula had given her after the events with the Goblins for her leg. Thranduil’s elves hadn’t taken the small sack tied to her belt when they were captured, leaving her with that and a few other things. She thought about giving it to Kili for his leg, but Lula had been on top of that like a madwoman, demanding herbs from Bard’s daughters left and right, so she had just stayed silent. 

“I’m not hungry.” She called over her shoulder, her hand dropping. Only Durila would enter without knocking. She didn’t want to ask for it, but she needed another pair of hands to reach her back; her arms were too short. 

“Could you do me a favor? I can’t reach the rest of this blasted thing.” She felt the bed sink in behind her and closed her eyes and Durila took the salve from her hand. She held the dry shirt that Sigrid had given her earlier to her chest and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the stinging.

“Bastard orcs,” She found herself cursing. “I didn’t expect them to follow us into Thranduil’s Forest. They must be extremely desperate to chase us that far; or completely enraged.” She gave a shiver at the feel of the hand on her back. She had always been ticklish, even after growing up, but something…felt off.

This hand…it was rougher than Durila’s. Larger. Her back went stiff. This touch…she recognized it. How could she ever forget it?

She went to move forward but the arms grabbed her, holding her in place, a chest pressed against her back. The feel of his arms around her made her feelings erupt like a volcano. So many at one time. Anger. Hate. Pain. Betrayal. Love. Heartbreak. All the while it made her body ache, longing for more. 

She wanted it. She wanted him, even after all this time.

And it disgusted her.

“Let go of me.”

Thorin shook his head, his long hair tickling her skin. “If I let you go, you’ll just run from me.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to listen.”

“Now? After all this time?” It hurt how hateful she sounded, but what he had done to her hurt more. “You weren’t interested in talking in the last hundred years.”

“I…I know.” She went stiff again as Thorin struggled to talk. Barely, just barely, there had been a tremor in his voice. Had she not known Thorin, she never would have caught it. “I know I don’t deserve it, but please…just listen.”

Thorin fell silent, ready for her to rip herself from his arms, but took a shaky breath when she sat there. It felt…nice to feel her against him like this again. Her skin was just as smooth as it had been all those years ago. He wanted nothing more than to take her now, to try and express his apologies to her through pleasure, but he knew that she would never allow it. She would never allow it and he also knew that he didn’t deserve it. He had to atone for what he had put her through. 

“I’m here to apologize. For everything that happened. My words may mean nothing to you, but I must say them anyway. I…I realized a long time ago that I was being selfish. After Smaug attacked, I did not act like a king. I did not act like a man. I did not act like your husband. I wasn’t there when you needed me the most. With Aidiel’s death, all I could see was my own pain. My own anger and hate. I coddled myself when it was you that I should have been taking care of. I was mad with my grief and it blinded me to what you were going through.”

Thorin remembered that day clearly. Raniel’s mother had been watching Aidiel that day. Thorin had taken his wife out into the city for a day of relaxation; it was the day that Smaug had attacked. He remembered the vast shadow as he flew overhead. The screech the dragon released as he reigned terror down on them all. The heat of his fire as they were almost burnt to death. Both had tried to reenter Erebor to find their daughter but when Balin had told them that his daughter was dead, that he had watched as she was burnt to death by Smaug’s fire…they knew that their daughter had been lost, too.

They didn’t have a moment to mourn. Not long after that they had approached Moria. It was there that Raniel had been attacked by Azog’s wife and slain right before the pale Orcs eyes. 

“After my father’s death, I left you completely. Everything was left on your shoulders. You could have run, given up, but you didn’t. You stayed and did all that you could for our people while I did nothing but pity myself. I wasn’t there for anything that you went though. I didn’t do anything that I should have. You faced all the death, all the sadness, and it was done without me. You ended up turning to Thranduil instead and I…all I can say is that I’m sorry, but it will never be enough. Nothing I do can ever make up what I did to you. I realized a long time ago that what I did was wrong. I came to apologize to you, but you were gone. After that…I was too afraid to face you. All this anger…it’s always been at myself, not you. There’s nothing that I can say, can give you, to make you forgive me but I can tell you I never blamed you. You may not believe me, but I’ve never stopped loving you, despite all that I’ve done to you. You can hate me, crush me, if hitting me will do anything to ease what pain I’ve made you feel, then you can. Let me feel as hurt as you. I just…I just ask that you…promise me you’ll never let us go.”

Raniel’s knuckles were white as she stared, wide-eyes at the floor beneath her. When she had come on this journey, she never wanted to hear his apologies or an explanation. She came to finally say goodbye to her daughter and mother and to take the Arkenstone from the Mountain. The Arkenstone was now to be given to Thranduil to be destroyed. She didn’t want his apology but now as she heard it…she felt her spirit waver. 

She could never last long against Thorin all those years ago. He had her in the palm of her hands, just like always. 

“I hate you.” Her voice finally left her throat. “I hate you with everything that I am. All that I went through was because you were grieving in your own way? It’s been a hundred and fifty years, Thorin! If…If you had just come to see me, I would have welcomed you with open arms. But not now. I didn’t come on this journey to see you again or help you. I’m doing it for me. Just for me.” She stood up, silently thanking the gods that he let her go. If he had continued to hold her…Raniel gave a huff, holding back tears as she pulled her new shirt on. 

“You broke my heart. You abandoned me for so long and yet…I still long for you. I refuse to give in. I will not give in.” Raniel opened her eyes again and faced him. “This is not why I came. I came to help retake the mountain and that’s all. Anything else can wait until after Smaug is defeated; if there’s anything to be had. Everything will take time. Nothing can go back to the way it was, even with time.”

Thorin nodded, standing from the bed himself and facing her. He looked as if a burden had been removed from his chest, but there was still a sadness about him as he stared at her. “All I ask is that you give me the chance. Even if it takes an eternity, as long as I can see your face, I’ll endure it all. Its more than I deserve to ask for.”

Raniel stared at him. She wanted so much to just embrace him, to cry, but she couldn’t. She wouldn’t let herself do that. She had been so strong up until now. She couldn’t falter now. 

She wouldn’t let herself give in.


	9. The Lonely Mountain

“Get your hands off of me! Do you even know who I am!?”

Lula sighed as all the dwarves were gathered in front of the Lake Master’s House. They had tried to take weapons from an armory but got caught. Drake had disappeared right after the dwarves had left Bard’s house, leaving them on their own. Durila was the one making the fuss, ripping her arm from the guards grasp.

“You foolish men will regret this.”

“You’re not helping the situation, dear,” Gloin told her.

“No, wait,” Dwalin stepped forward. “She might be onto something here.”

“What the hell could that be?!” Bofur demanded but the older dwarf stepped forward again.

“Hold your tongue.” Dwalin growled at Alfrid as the townsfolk all talked behind them. “You do not know to whom you speak. We are not common criminals. You stand before three lines of royal blood! Durila, daughter of Dain of Iron Hills. And this is Thorin, Son of Thrain, son of Thror and his wife, Raniel.” At the names, the crowds murmured in excitement. Durila looked pleased as eyes passed over her. Thorin looked solemn as he stopped forward, and Raniel barely moved, save for the sigh that escaped her lips.

“We are the dwarves of Erebor,” Thorin announced. “We have come to reclaim our homeland.” He took steps forward, staring up at the man before him. “I remember this town in the great days of old.” He began to look at the other people. “Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North!” The crowd began to grow excited. “I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!”

The people began to cheer but a single word cut through it, bringing it all to a stop.

“Death!” Bard emerged from the crowd, anger on his face. Olivia moved behind him, a look of worry plastered to hers. “That is what you’ll bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all.”

Thorin turned back to the crowd. “You can listen to this naysayer but I promise you this: if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain.”

Raniel frowned at his words and glanced at Balin. Her grandfather shared her look. Both of them could tell that Thorin was lying; but why?

“You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth 10 times over!”

Bard shook his head as the people roared but still he didn’t give up. “Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who dies in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!”

“Though that may be true,” Raniel’s voice broke out over the crowd. “Thror was a foolish King, but his descendant shouldn’t be judged for what he did.”

“The lady is right,” The Lake Master nodded. “After all, laying blame does nothing. For was it not your ancestor, Bard, Lord Girion, that failed to kill the beast in the first place?”

“It’s true,” Alfrid agreed. “We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark.”

“Did we not just say we were not going to lay blame for what our ancestors have done?” Olivia matched up to stand before Alfrid and the Lake Master. “If Bard is to be blamed for his ancestor not killing the beast, then so should I. My ancestor was the one that forged those arrows in the first place. And speaking of Ancestors, who was the one that raped and murdered women in the alleys, eh? The ancestor of our dear Lake Master here. Why are you not held accountable for what your family did? Or how about the thief in your family, Alfrid? Laying blame will get us nowhere. You’re all fighting about sending dwarves into a mountain to fight a Dragon. A dragon that laid waste to the entire side of the mountain. What do you think 16 dwarves can do against this beast when an entire kingdom could do nothing to it almost two hundred years ago?”

Olivia’s words made the crowd murmur in doubt again. Bard shot her an appreciative look before stepping towards Thorin. “You have no right. No right to enter that mountain.”

Thorin looked up at him. “I have the only right.”

“Raniel, I don’t like this,” The queen turned to look at Lula and Durila as the two of them gathered around her. “I don’t like this at all. These people, these humans…”

“They will turn on him,” Durila announced. “The moment we’re gone, he will be targeted; most likely her, too.”

“And they call dwarves greedy.” Lula grunted.

“Bard,” Raniel moved closer to the man. “I’m sorry.”

The man glanced down at her, ready to curse at her like he did Thorin, but the look on her face stopped him. He gave a sigh instead. “It’s not your fault. I just pray that whatever plan you have works in all our favors.”

Raniel closed her eyes. 

_~So do I.~_

The next morning, the entire town gathered around a boat that the dwarves would be using to get to the Lonely Mountain; all save for Bofur. Lula had been trying to find her brother all morning, but it seemed that it was impossible to do so.

“If we’re to find the door before nightfall we must be quick,” Balin was telling Raniel.

“Bofur will catch up,” Durila told her friend. 

“I know; I’ll smack him when he does, too.”

“Not you.” Thorin’s voice made the three women turn to see that Kili had been stopped from stepping onto the boat. “We need to travel fast. You’ll only slow us down.”

Kili, looking so pale and frail, stared at his uncle in disbelief. “What are you talking about? I’m coming with you.”

Thorin shook his head as he passed more onto the boat. “Not now.”

Kili didn’t back down. “I’m going to be there when those doors open. When we first look upon the Halls of our Fathers, Thorin.”

“Kili, stay here. Rest.” Thorin ran a hand over his nephew’s hair. “Join us when you’re healed.”

Kili looked heartbroken. Thorin turned to board the boat but was stopped by Lula. The female dwarf had placed her hands on her hips and was giving him a firm look. 

“That’s not fair and you know it, old man.”

“He will only slow us down.”

“He’s your nephew! You can’t just toss him aside.”

“I’ll stay with the lad,” Oin called out, getting off the boat. “My duty lies with the wounded.”

“Sorry, Raniel,” Lula gave the other dwarf a smile. “I’ll be staying here, too. He’s my patient after all.”

Raniel gave a small smile as Lula sauntered over to Kili, not even waiting for a reply. She felt guilty, yes, but she did understand Thorin’s reasons. Kili could hurt himself even worse. To face Smaug with a wound like that, it was like offering him up on a platter. Thorin should have discussed this with the young dwarf the night before instead of just crushing his dreams like he just had.

“Uncle,” Fili stepped forward. “We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!”

“Fili,” Thorin sighed. 

“I will carry him if I must.”

“One day you will be king and you will understand.” Thorin told him. “I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even my own kin.” The younger dwarf took one look at his brother and then stepped off the boat. Thorin grabbed him. “Fili, don’t be a fool. You belong with the company.”

Fili gave him a spiteful look. “I belong with my brother.”

“Raniel,” Durila looked over at the other woman. The Princess had yet to step onto the boat, instead standing firmly in front of the humans. “Go make sure this fool doesn’t ruin everything we’ve done here. Hurry up and get this over with so we can come walk the halls ourselves, understand?”

Raniel turned her eyes to Fili and Kili, as if asking for their permission. Fili nodded to her and she closed her eyes. “So be it.” Her eyes opened again as she stepped onto the boat, taking a place by Ammie and Bilbo. “Take care of him. And don’t let your guard down.”

“Not in a thousand years,” Durila gave the queen a wave. “And if something happens to you, well, let’s just keep that from happening, agreed?”

Raniel smirked as the boat took off. “Agreed.”

Everything fell silent for a moment as the humans all left to go about their day before Durila let out a huge curse. 

“That bastard. The more I’m around him, the more I hate him. How Raniel ever fell in love with him I’ll never know.”

Fili glanced at Durila as she moved towards them. "I understand Oin and Lula, but why did you stay? Why not go with them?”

“Because I’d rather enjoy your company than your uncle’s.” She crossed her arms. “Is that a crime?”

Fili stared at her for a moment before giving a sigh, struggling not to grin. 

“No! please wait!” Bofur’s form came flying to the edge of the water and he stomped his foot in distress when he saw that he had missed the boat. He then turned and found the five of them standing there. A grin spread across his face. “Ha. So you missed the boat as well?”

Fili went to reply when his brother doubled over. “Kili? Kili!”

“I told you to tell me if anything felt off!” Lula cried, placing a hand to his forehead; he was burning up. “I just thought you were so pale from the blood loss but now… now I know it’s something else!”

“Something else?” Fili cried. “Like what?”

“That arrow…I’ve no doubt now; it was poisoned.”

“Dirty bastards.” Durila cursed. “We have to get him somewhere safe before we can deal with the poison.”

“Back to Bard’s,” Lula commented as Oin and Fili held Kili between them.

Bofur led the way but the moment that Bard saw their faces he tried to shut the door. “No. I’m done with Dwarves. Go away.”

Bofur grabbed the door. “No. No, no, please. No one will help us. Kili’s sick.” Bofur glanced back at the young dwarf behind him. “Very sick.”

“We believe that the arrow I pulled out yesterday was poisoned,” Lula told him.

“Please! Drake said that you and Olivia were the only ones we could trust here!” Durila pleaded. “You have to help us.”

“Bard,” Olivia called over his shoulder, her tone pleading.

Bard gave Kili another look before sighing. “Bring him in.”

Lula felt like she was going to cry. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

_~Hate me_   
_Break me_   
_Let me feel as hurt as you_   
_Push me_   
_Crush me_   
_But promise me you’ll never let us go~_

Drake knew that he should help them search but he found his body unwanting to move. It wasn’t hard to figure out why; he didn’t even have to think about it. On the other side of this secret door was Smaug; was his father. He wanted nothing to do with that lizard bastard, but he had promised Miriel and Gandalf that he would keep the Dwarves safe. The faster this was over with, the faster he could return to Mirkwood and Tauriel and clear out the spiders.

Tauriel. Drake had no doubt that she was furious with him. To just disappear on her again like that, he knew that she was going to get an earful when he saw her again. He didn’t look forward to that.  
Drake was laying down on the head of the Dwarf carved in the mountain, watching the Dwarves and Hobbits that didn’t even notice that he was there. He frowned, noticing that several of the dwarves were missing. He expected Kili to be left behind due to his leg, and Lula seeming as how she was looking after him, but for Bofur and Oin, Fili and Durila all to be missing now too…had there been an argument after he left them the night before? He had skipped town when the Dwarves had been caught, knowing that Thorin was slick enough to catch up to him.

He frowned even deeper when Thorin and the other Dwarves just gave up, leaving Bilbo, Ammie, and Raniel to stand before the hidden door as the moon rose up in the sky. These Dwarves gave up too easily for his taste.

“You know,” Drake called out as Thorin picked the Key back up. “If it weren’t for these Hobbits, you never would have made it anywhere, would you Thorin? Not so useless after all, are they?”

“And just where the hell have you been?" Ammie called up to him with a frown.

“Waiting for you here,” He answered, sliding down to stand with them. “I didn’t feel like dealing with the Lake Master.”

“And we did?”

“Well, you’re here, aren’t you? Most of you, anyway.” He watched as Thorin opened the secret doors. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

Thorin went to walk in first but he stopped himself, turning instead to Raniel. He didn’t say a word to her, merely giving a bow and holding his hand out in a motion to her to walk in first. Raniel stared at him for a moment, a memory of their first dance together where he had bowed the same way when asking for her hand. Shaking her mind free of it, she stepped through the doorway and took a deep breath; only to cough from inhaling the musty air. Drake’s laughter could be heard from outside and she growled for him to shut up as they all filed in one by one.

Everyone was beside themselves in joy and awe, leaving Drake in the back with his arms crossed. The further he walked into this place, the angrier he got. 

He hated this.

He dreaded this.

He promised this.

_~Gandalf, Miriel, the two of you better hurry the fuck up.~_

“You want to send them in there with the dragon?” Raniel’s voice brought Drake from his thoughts and he turned as she glared at Thorin. “That was your big plan? Just to make him get the Arkenstone!?”

“You didn’t know?” Ammie raised a brow.

“No, I had no clue!” Raniel shook her head. “You can’t do this, Thorin. It’s murder! If anyone should do it, it’s you since you’re the one that wants the stone so bad.” She began to pace. “I thought we were going to try and lure the dragon out of the mountain, not steal from him while he sleeps!”

“And what would we do if the Dragon was lured out?” Thorin asked her.

“I thought that’s what Gandalf and Miriel were here for!”

“Well, neither of them are here,” The Dwarf told her. “So in go the Hobbits.”

Raniel shook her head. “No, I won’t let you send them to their deaths. If you want that damn stone so bad, I’ll go. I’ll go in there and get and I’ll break the damn thing!”

Raniel had moved towards the end of the hall but Dwalin grabbed her hand. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second and calm down, dear.”

“I’ll go with them.” Drake announced. Everyone looked at him and he scratched his nose. “It was part of the deal with the wizard and his girlfriend. If I helped with Smaug then they’d help me with Thranduil. Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”

“I do not approve of this at all, Thorin! Any of you!”

“Don’t worry, Ran,” Ammie smiled at the Dwarf. “We’ll be just fine.”

Raniel took a look at her smile before pulling her into a hug. She pulled Bilbo into it too. “If that dragon wakes up before you find that cursed stone then run as fast as you can. And if you do find that stone,” Her voice dropped to where they could barely hear her. “Keep it away from Thorin.”

Bilbo backed up from the Dwarf, nodding his head. “I promise.”

She kissed the top of his head. “Good boy.” She kissed Ammie’s too. “Both of you, stay safe.”

“Don’t I get a kiss too?” Drake grinned.

“Bring both of them back alive with you and I’ll give you whatever you want.” Raniel told him.

Drake gave a laugh and turned away.

“So…you want us to find a Jewel.” Bilbo commented, looking at Balin. Raniel had wanted to be the one to walk them into the treasure chamber but Dwalin refused it, placing himself between her and the pathway after the other four moved down it.

“A large, white jewel,” Balin nodded. “Yes.”

“That’s it?” The Hobbit asked.

“How different will it be from any other down there?”

“I know what it looks like,” Drake answered. “Bring me any white Jewel you find if you’re not sure and I’ll tell you.”

Balin looked at the tall man. “You know a lot more than you should. You’re keeping too many secrets from us.”

“I keep secrets from everyone, Dwarf,” Drake gave him a smile as he headed down the steps. “You’re not special.”

Balin watched after him for a moment before turning back to the Hobbits. 

“In truth…I do not know…what you will find down there. You needn’t go if you don’t want to. There’s no dishonor in turning back.”

“No, Balin,” Bilbo shook his head as Ammie just smiled beside him. “I promised I would do this…and I think I must try.”

“There’s no try, there’s do.” Ammie raised a fist. “We’ll find that stone for you and come back out alive! Count on it!”

Balin stared at them before laughing. “It never ceases to amaze me.”

“What’s that?”

The Dwarf smiled. “The courage of Hobbits.” The trio smiled at each other before Balin gave another sigh. “Go now. With as much luck as you can muster.”

Grabbing Bilbo’s hand, Ammie hurried down the path to catch up to Drake. He had stopped just around the corner for them, a frown on his face.

“If you want to go back, now’s your chance.” Ammie told him.

Drake shook his head with a smirk. “And let the two of you show me up? Not in a hundred years.” He glanced at them. “Are you sure you want to go in there? I can do it while you wait here for me.”

“And let you face danger alone?” Bilbo shook his head. “I’d rather get this done as fast as possible. Three is better than one.”

“If that’s your wish, then in the case that Smaug does wake up,” Drake told the duo beside him. “Let me do the talking. I’ll keep him distracted and give you two time to escape.”

Drake passed through an archway and then froze as knocking echoed behind him. Turning, he found Ammie standing there with a hand slapped over her face as Bilbo sheepishly lowered his hand. Drake couldn’t help but give a grin as he shook his head. 

“Please try not to get us killed.”


	10. A Dragon's Treasure

“Oh my gods…there’s so much gold!”

Ammie’s voice echoed around the chamber. Drake was even surprised to see how much there was. No wonder Smaug had come here. All dragons had a thing for gold and right now…right now it was taking all his restraint not to just dive into the gold and swim around in it. 

Perhaps having a human mind for the last 600 years paid off. 

“All right, you two,” Drake glanced at the Hobbits. “I don’t see the dragon but that doesn’t mean you can goof off. You two stick together and search and I’ll be over here. Be silent. If you see Smaug then hide, understand?”

“Got it.” Ammie reached over and grabbed Bilbo’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Drake watched as the duo turned and began to carefully move off on their own. He was still for a moment before turning and stepping onto the gold himself.

He could smell Smaug, could sense him nearby. He could tell that he was still asleep, but his worries were still high. If they could find the Arkenstone and get out of there before the beast could awaken, then he could hurry back to Mirkwood and spend time with Tauriel. 

He didn’t know how long it took, but Ammie eventually began cursing Thorin out to Bilbo. Drake listened in, giving his own opinions here and there as Bilbo just listened, trying to defend Thorin a bit.

“You’re still upset that he hit Raniel, aren’t you?” Drake asked her.

“A little bit,” She admitted. “It had been meant for me, if you don’t remember.”

“Oh, I remember all right. I think we all do.” Drake gave another sigh. “I swear, if Thorin wants this damn Arkenstone so bad, the damn bastard should come get it himself.”

Ammie frowned for a moment as she remembered what Raniel had told her and Bilbo before letting them go. She didn’t want them to give the stone to Thorin. Some would think that she would want it for herself but Ammie doubted that. She knew that Raniel had another plan for the stone, but just what was it?

“Hey there!”

The voice, so bright and cheerful, echoed loudly around the chamber, making all three of them jump. The culprit of the voice surprised them all when they finally found it. Sitting there on a tall archway not too far from where Drake knelt in the gold, was a dwarf.

At least, Drake thought she was a dwarf. He could tell that, even though she was sitting, she was tall. Her legs were longer than those of a normal dwarf, as was her arms. She was young, her dark hair pulled back into a thick tail that was pulled over her left shoulder. Dressed in white leggings and brown boots, she wore just a single tunic, a deep green much like the ones the elves from Thranduil’s kingdom wore. Left loose at the throat, she wore a look upon her face that signaled that she had been asleep not long ago. 

Drake felt uneasiness pass through him.

“What are you doing in here?” Ammie asked, taking a step closer to the woman. “It’s dangerous in here!”

“To some, yes,” The woman replied, that smile glued to her face. “But who are you guys? Why have you entered the mountain?” Her eyes lit up. “Oh, are you guys part of the ones that caused that commotion in Lake Town last night?”

Bilbo glanced away. “M-maybe.”

Her hands clapped together. “Then I must thank you! I was able to get so much stuff last night! Those foolish humans were so enwrapped in arguing over whether or not letting you come here that they didn’t notice me at all! I got such a great haul!”

Drake cocked a brow. “You’re a thief?”

Her face turned to him, her smile gone for a moment and replace with a stone glare. One that he recognized. “And you’re not? You’ve come in here to do just the same, right?”

Drake found his voice caught in his throat. The woman’s gaze…it captured him. Her eyes were a pale green that seemed to be able to stare into his soul and read his every intention. He had only encountered one person who eyes were able to do the same; only one in nearly a thousand years.

“Oh my Gods,” Drake stared at her in awe. “It cannot be possible.”

“What is it, Drake?” Ammie and Bilbo both looked at him in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

The man ignored them, stepping closer to the young woman. She just watched him, her smile returning to her face as she swung her feet beneath her.

“Do you…live here? In the mountain?”

“Yep! Me and Papa have been here since I can remember!” She answered him. “I’ve always wanted to travel and see something more than the stupid human town, though.”

“You and your father both live here?” Ammie glanced around, searching for another person. “How are you not dead?”

“Well, there was food in the kitchens below but eventually that ran out,” The woman answered truthfully. “After that, I just stole from Lake Town; especially the Master’s house. He always has the best stuff. Too much silk for me, though.”

Ammie exchanged a glance with Bilbo. There was something strange going on her? How was she not dead? Had she and her father killed Smaug? Were they always able to escape him? And she snuck out of this mountain to steal from Lake Town. Just how long had she been doing this?

The woman held a childish air about her but at the same time they had seen she could turn very serious; dangerous, even, if their instincts were correct. 

“You two,” The woman jumped from her perch and landed in the gold, sauntering forward towards the duo amongst the gold. Drake had been right, she was rather tall for a dwarf; much too tall but at the same time…“I’ve never seen something like the two of you before. You’re not dwarves like me; what are you?”

“You-you’re a dwarf?” Ammie asked in disbelief. 

The woman smiled. “That’s right. Hard to believe, I know. Papa says that I’m special. Elf blood or…something like that.”

Well, that explained the height.

“We’re Hobbits,” Bilbo answered her. “From the Shire.”

“Hobbits?” The woman frowned, glancing off to the side. “I’ve never heard of Hobbits before.” She glanced them over and then gave a soft gasp. “Your feet! You’re not wearing shoes! Doesn’t the gold hurt?”

Ammie gave a soft giggle as Bilbo smiled and explained. “We were born to walk barefooted. Our feet are the toughest in Middle-Earth.”

The woman crouched down and poked at one of Ammie’s feet, making the Hobbit jump back with a gasp. “Hairy, too. Must come in handy when it’s cold.”

“You’ve no idea.” Bilbo nodded with a chuckle; Ammie hit him.

“I like you!” The woman declared. “What are your names?”

“I’m Ammie,” The Hobbit replied. “And this is Bilbo while that scary gentleman over there is Drake.”

The dwarf turned to look at Drake for a moment before grinning again. “He doesn’t look so scary to me! I like him too!”

“And what is your name?” Drake asked her, moving closer. He was trying to withstand grabbing this dwarf and shaking answers out of her. One wrong more here and…Drake feared something awful could happen.

“Aidiel.”

Drake took in the name like a blow to the chest. He knew it. He had known it the moment he saw those eyes. They were just like her mother’s.

They were just like Raniel’s.

As he looked closer, Drake was confirmed ever more. She had Raniel’s jaw. A similar nose ot Thorin. She even had her father’s hair. 

He didn’t know what to think. Aidiel was supposed to have died from Smaug’s attack 150 years ago. How was she still alive? Why was she still here? What was going on?

“It’s a very lovely name.” Bilbo told her; it made her smile brighter. “Dwarf and Elf names are truly beautiful. I’m almost jealous.”

“We can always give you a girl’s name, you know,” Ammie teased him.

“You said you lived her with your father,” Drake still couldn’t believe his eyes. He was afraid that if he blinked, or if he turned away for even a moment, that this dwarf would disappear; the lost child of Thorin and Raniel would fade away. “Where is he at?”

“Who are you talking to, _Nin Mir_?”

The deep voice that chose to answer at that moment seemed to come from all around them, freezing them all again. It struck fear in Ammie and she squeezed Bilbo’s hand as Drake reached for his blade.

The gold behind them began to move and they turned, watching as it slid from piles, revealing a beast that Ammie knew would haunt her dreams. She had fantasized about see Smaug since the day the dwarves talked about him in the Shire.

Now she was starting to change her mind.

Smaug, with scales like fire, opened an eye of red and yellow and orange and peered at them as gold continued to slide off of his entire body; he was practically wrapped around them.

“Papa!” Aidiel gave a giggle and hurried closer to the revealed eye of the dragon, as if it was the most common thing in the world. “We’ve got visitors, Papa!” She turned to motion at the three behind her, but her smile fell when she saw that they were gone. “But…they were right here.”

“So I see,” Smaug replied, his eyes searching. “There is no use hiding. I smell you, thieves. I hear your breaths. Where are you?”

The sound of the gold shifting again rang through the chamber and Ammie squeezed her eyes shut. She could hear Bilbo trying to calm his breathing beside her, but it wasn’t doing any good. That dwarf, Aidiel, said that she lived here in the mountain with her father. She had just called Smaug her father.

She saw the dragon as her father!

How? Why? None of this made sense! Smaug had raised a dwarf after all he did to the mountain all those years ago? Impossible. Unbelievable! 

And yet, as Ammie glanced around the pillar for a moment, she watched as the Dragon ignored the dwarf at his feet and was looking around the chamber for them. Aidiel was just smiling again, standing there as she asked the dragon if he had enjoyed his latest nap and told him about the things she had taken from Lake Town the night before.

“I don’t believe it,” She whispered, staring at the gold ahead of her, shock traveling through her. “He did it. He actually raised her.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Bilbo told her. “There must be something else going on here.”

“The way she’s talking to him pretty much confirms it, Bilbo!”

“We can argue about it later! For now we have a problem. The dragon woke up. We have to get out of here, stone or not.”

“But how?! I doubt that we can outrun the dragon!” Ammie gripped at her hair. “Think, think, think.”

Bilbo watched her for a moment before an idea hit him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out that golden ring he had found in the Goblin Mountain. He was going to tell her about it eventually…why not do it now?

“Ammie,” Bilbo took a deep breath. “Remember that secret I wanted to tell you about back in Mirkwood?”

She glanced at him, trying to calm her nerves. “Yeah.”

“Don’t tell the others.”

“Bilbo, what-” Her eyes widened as Bilbo slipped a ring on his finger and then disappeared right before her eyes. “Bilbo? Bilbo?!”

“Shh,” She heard his voice and then watched as something began to move through the gold, leading away from her. “Stay hidden.”

She went to cry out for him, unsure if what she was seeing was really happening, but the sound and movement of the gold leading away from her confirmed it. Bilbo had turned invisible. 

With all the crap happening, she had no doubt that she was going to go crazy before this journey was over.

Ammie watched as Smaug took off after what she believed was Bilbo. She didn’t know how he had done that but right not she had to find a way out; and then drag Bilbo and Drake out with her.

“Come now,” Smaug’s voice returned, still searching for the invisible Hobbit. “Don’t be shy. Step into the light.” He began to move through the pillars again, his attention all on Bilbo now. “There is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of Gold. But far more precious.” 

Bilbo took a breath and ripped the ring from his finger, revealing himself to the dragon. He prayed that Ammie took this moment to try and get closer to an exit. As long as she got out of here safely he would be happy. 

Smaug gave a grin. “There you are, thief in the shadows! Where are your friends?”

Bilbo tried to control his voice. “We did not come to steal from you, O Smaug, the Unassessably Wealthy. We merely wanted to gave upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them.” Bilbo lost control of his voice towards the end. 

Smaug backed away and stomped through the gold, striking a pose for Bilbo to see just how large the Dragon was. 

“And do you now?!” He demanded.

“Truly,” Bilbo stared in awe; and fear. “The tales and songs…fall utterly short of your enormithy, O Smaug the Stupendous.”

Smaug leaned in closer. “Do you think flattery will keep you alive?”

Bilbo used all his strength to just stand there and not run. “No. No.”

“No, indeed.” Smaug began to slink towards him again. “You seem familiar with my name, but I don’t remember smelling your kind before.”

“They said they were Hobbits!” The dwarf appeared again under Smaug’s feet, that large smile on her face.

“Ah yes, the other one,” Smaug turned his head and spotted Ammie peeking out from behind a pillar at him. “Why don’t you come join your friend? Surely, you’d like to die together, wouldn’t you?” 

Aidiel smiled at her too. “It’s all right. It’s safe to come out now.”

“Just saying that he would kill us together contradicts your claim.” Ammie gave a huff and quickly moved to Bilbo. He gave her a questioning look, demanding to know why she didn’t escape when she had the chance. “I wasn’t leaving you in here.” She growled.

Smaug glanced around. “There is another one here, but not like you. This smell…I know it.”

“Good. I was hoping you wouldn’t forget me.” Drake’s voice sounded as his form appeared from around another pillar. “Long time so see, Father.”

“Father?!” Bilbo and Ammie cried out.

“I have a brother!?” Aidiel’s voice was full of glee. She went to move forward but Smaug’s tail landed in her way, making her stop. She gave him a confused look before glancing back at Drake.

“How long has it been?” Drake asked, a frown on his face. “700 years since I’ve seen that ugly face of yours?”

“You call it ugly when you look exactly the same,” Smaug then frowned. “At least you did once. How, may I ask?”

Drake glanced off to the side. “Long story short, I got into a fight with a short-tempered elf and Gandalf cast a spell on me.” Smaug gave a huff that sounded like disappointment, so Drake decided to speed things along. “But enough about me. Do you care to explain what that is?” He thrust a finger at the dwarf that stood beneath the dragon.

“This is _Nin Mir_ ,” The dragon answered without hesitation. “When I first attacked the Mountain, dwarves were locked inside with me, too afraid to try and escape past me. They all coward away in their holes, starving in their fear; save but one.” Smaug’s tail curled around the grinning dwarf. He lifted her, placing her on his neck where she happily snuggled between the spikes there, as if she had done it a thousand times before. “Those dwarves refused to even come out of hiding when a child had come out, dauntingly confronting me. No fear, no anger, no hate. Nothing but curiosity and a smile adorned her person.”

Drake’s mouth fell open as he listened to his father’s words; his tone. Was that…adoration?

“So you mean to tell me that you’ve raised this dwarf for the last 150 years?” Drake shook his head. “Have you gone completely crazy?! You can’t raise your own children, but you raise this one?”

“Your dislike is misplaced.” Smaug replied harshly.

“How? How is it misplaced?!”

“You are a dragon!” Smaug’s roar shook the chamber. “You were born of the fiercest in the land while this child had nothing.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Indeed,” Smaug’s chest seemed to puff up with pride. “You had scales and wings and fire while she was left with soft skin, vulnerability, and a family who refused to even attempt to save her.” He closed his eyes. “Perhaps I had too much hope for you. For my son to be cursed to human form by a wizard; by Gandalf, No less. I find myself…disappointed.”

“Say that to Thranduil,” Drake remarked. “His scars would beg to differ.”

Now the dragon’s hearty laugh boomed. “The King of Greenwood? Perhaps there is hope for you yet.”

“What are you searching for, little man?” Aidiel’s voice dragged Smaug away from his son and to the two Hobbits that were scurrying around in the gold.

“I turn my head, the perfect chance to flee, but still you scurry through my gold,” Smaug growled, crawling closer. “Are you that greedy? Or do you…search for something in particular?”

Ammie was forced behind Bilbo as the two Hobbits tried to put distance between them and the Dragon. “We’re greedy,” She called out. “Definitely greedy! Can you blame us? We’ll never again see so much gold in our lives. It’s definitely a sight to behold!”

Smaug chuckled. “It is, isn’t it?

“Papa, who is Thorin?”

Smaug looked at the dwarf that sat on his neck. “What did you say?”

“Thorin. They were talking about him being the one that sent them here. Is he a friend of yours?”

Ammie wanted to slap a hand on her face. She knew that Aidiel was nowhere close to being on their side, but come on! Why couldn’t they catch a break?

“Oakenshield,” Smaug growled. “That filthy Dwarvish usurper. Even after all this time, he desires the Arkenstone, does he?"

Bilbo was keeping his attention on the dragon when Ammie began to tap im in the shoulder. He shrugged it off but it became annoyingly persistent.

“What?”

Her answer was silence and a nod forward of her head off to their right. Bilbo turns hi head just to freeze. There, only feet away from them, sat a large, white jewel that seemed to shine different color. 

Only one word fit the object that they were looking at.

The Arkenstone.

“Don’t just stand there,” Drake rushed at the two hobbits. “Run!” The two of them didn’t need to be told again.

“They’ve come for the gold,” Smaug roared, thrashing about in rage. “They are drawn to it like flies to dead flesh!” The trio scattered, dodging the dragon’s steps and the gold and it was flung. Bilbo kept his course on the Arkenstone, trying his hardest not to die while chasing it. “Did you not think that I did not know this game would come?! That pack of canting Dwarves would come crawling back to the Mountain?!” Ammie barely dodged out of the way as Smaug knocked a pillar over. “Are they truly this foolish to believe that I would just let them take it back!?”

Ammie gave a look of disbelief as a giggle could be heard over Smaug’s rampage. “How the hell is she enjoying this?”

Bilbo was the one to answer. “She has lived with him for 150 years.”

“The King Under the Mountain is dead. I took his throne and ate his people like a wolf among sheep. I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron.” Smaug glided down the mountain of gold as the three forms slid under another walkway. Bilbo and Ammie were a perfect fit but Drake had to crouch down, practically crawling on his stomach due to his height and build. “No blade can pierce me!” 

“You two, listen to me.” Drake began, crawling towards an opening. “I’m going to distract them so I want you to get the hell out of here.”

“What about the Arkenstone?” Bilbo asked him. 

“Screw the Stone!” Ammie growled. “We’re in way over our head here, Bilbo!”

“Your girlfriend’s right,” Drake nodded. “I might not have my true form anymore but I’m still strong. I can do better than you can. Besides, if you’re still in here then I’ll be worried. You’ll be in my way.” He glanced back at them. “You shouldn’t have been involved with this in the first place.”

Bilbo took a gulp. “That…that might be true, but I don’t regret it.” He glanced back out at Smaug. “If I die in here, though, that’ll be another story.”

“Then take this chance and get out. I’ll follow in a short while.”

“I’ve never broken a promise!” He happily announced. “Not to you, anyway.”

“If you break it, I’ll haunt you!” The Hobbit told him.

He chuckled. “I’m sure that works the other way, but that aside, just get out of here, all right?”

“Fine,” Bilbo nodded. “We’ll just have to explain to the others-”

“Screw the others! If Thorin wants the damn stone, he can come get it himself. Let him face the giant dragon and his psychotic daughter!”

Drake shook his head at Ammie’s rant before he slid out into the dragon’s view. _~Oh, she has no clue.~_

Raniel and Thorin were both going to freak out when they received this news.

“We have to do something about this curse on you, child,” Smaug stared at him.

Drake gave a sheepish grin. “I want nothing more than that, yes, but to be honest…I’ve grown used to it. 600 years of running around as a man opens a lot of doors. It shows you things that you cannot believe.”

“Really?” Aidiel called down in eagerness. “Like what?

“Lots of things. You can go places a dragon can’t go. You can make friends; fall in love.” He smiled as Tauriel’s face passed through his mind. “People aren’t afraid of you.” He smiled at the dwarf again. “You should go out and see it instead of hanging out in an abandoned mountain.” He shot his father a look. “You’ll learn things you’ll never believe. See things that will blow you mind.”

Smaug snorted. “Ludicrous drivel,” He glanced at the dwarf on his back. “You have everything you need here, _Nin Mir_.”

“I know that, Papa,” Aidiel smiled. “But still…an adventure! Maybe…maybe we could go together!”

Drake grinned at her words. “Oh, I doubt Father here will ever leave this mountain again; not with all this gold. I would happily take you, though! I’ve been around long enough to show you the greatest secrets on Middle-Earth, I have! You’ve undoubtedly seen a Dragon breathe fire, right? Our brethren up north are ice drakes. Now that’s a sight to see.”

The more excited Aidiel got at Drake’s words, the more Smaug grew annoyed. The dragon lowered his head. “You will not take my treasure from me.” He hissed.

“Oh, Papa, your gold will be fine!” Aidiel told him. 

Drake shook his head. This dwarf was oblivious, wasn’t she?

“Hush, _Nin Mir_.” Smaug looked at his son again. “It matters not. This quest will fail. The Darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land.”

Drake stared up at the Dragon eyes wide. “Don’t tell me…don’t tell me that you’re on his side.” Smaug glanced at him again. “Father, I understand your feelings but this…this is too much!”

“What would you know?” The Dragon asked him.

“I fought in that war, dammit! I know a lot more about it then you do!” Drake’s roar rang through the chamber, almost rivaling that of his father’s from that small body of his. “That bastard will use you as only a means to an end before killing you off! I know you’re strong, father, but Sauron will-”

Smaug’s tail whipped out, slamming into Drake’s body. The sudden cut off of Drake’s voice made the two turn from their escape route and Ammie and Bilbo watched in horror as Drake’s body went flying through the air and slammed into another pillar before dropping into the gold. Aidiel gave a delighted giggle and slid from Smaug’s neck, hurrying over to the unmoving man.

“Oh my Gods,” Ammie was frozen to the stone beneath her until Bilbo grabbed her hand and yanked her under another structure. “Drake…there’s no way he could have-”

“If what he said is true, then he’s a dragon too. He’ll be fine; probably just annoyed.” Bilbo was trying not to panic. They should have moved faster but if they had grabbed Smaug’s attention while he and Drake were talking then they’d be dead now, too.

“Bilbo-” Ammie’s voice was low and her finger was pointing. Following it, Bilbo laid eyes upon the white jewel that everyone was obsessed with. That should not be his main concern right now but the more he stared at it the more he repeated in his head just what he had been hired for.”

“You are being used, Thief in the Shadows,” Smaug told the Hobbits. “You were only a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing.” Bilbo denied it, breathing hard, making the dragon chuckle. “What did he promise you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin! Not one piece of it!”

Both hobbits took off, reaching for the Arkenstone before Ammie had to swerve to miss the dragon’s tail and flying gold.

“My teeth are swords. My claws are spears. My wings are a hurricane!”

There was no place for them to hide this time. No more structures, nothing. All there was were the stairs that they had entered through yards behind them and an enraged Dragon before them. They were going to die. There was no way they were getting out of this one.

Ammie tried to calm her heart rate as she listened to Bilbo try to woo Smaug with titles again, but the dragon wasn’t having it this time. He was apparently done with this game of theirs.

“I am almost tempted to let you take it,” Smaug commented with a growl. “If only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad.” He took in Bilbo’s glare and snorted. “But I think not.” The Dragon backed up. “I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief,” Bilbo’s eyes widened as Smaug’s chest began to glow; like fire. “How do you choose to die?”

He went to eat the Hobbit but gave out a cry of pain instead as something struck his right eye.

“I can’t let you eat my friends, Father.” Drake stood on a pile of gold, the left side of his head bleeding as he notched another arrow on his bow. “It’s still just our first date, after all.”

“Drake!” Ammie cried out in relief. 

“What part of distraction and run do you two not understand!?” The man roared, hurrying towards the two of them. He wasted no time and grabbed them both before running for the stairs.

With a roar, Smaug released fire from his mouth and Drake ignored the pain in his body as he ran up the stairs, a Hobbit over either shoulder.

_“Shit, shit, shit, shit!”_

“We have to get out of here!” Ammie cried. “He’s going to go crazy on us!”

“I know that!” Drake yelled back, taking the stairs two at a time. “We have to think of a plan. He’s going to destroy the entire area; including Lake Town!”

“There’s a spot on his belly,” Bilbo called up. “The Story about the Black Arrow hitting it’s mark all those years ago are true! We just have to do it again!”

“Then Bard’s the one we need! If anyone can hit a mark like that it’s hi-ahh!”

Drake’s words were cut off as Thorin appeared in their path. He slid to a halt but had to duck and roll out of the way to avoid hitting the Dwarf. Ammie and Bilbo were dropped from his shoulders and all three hit the wall. 

“What the hell, Thorin?!” Ammie jumped to her feet, rubbing the sting in her shoulder. “We have enough things trying to kill us right now without you joining in, dammit!”

“The Arkenstone.” Was all the dwarf said, staring at the three of them.

Bilbo stood up. “We have to go. Smaug’s awake and-”

“The Arkenstone,” Thorin said again. “Did you get it?”

Ammie glared at him. “Are you serious right now!? We’ve got more important things right now, dammit!”

He took a step towards her. “Did you…get it?”

Bilbo stared at him as Drake stood up behind them. He went to reply when a form tackled him from the side. It took him a moment for him to realize that it was Raniel and she had enwrapped the two Hobbits in a large hug. “Oh thank the Gods!” She then turned to Drake and hugged him too. “I had been so worried! Never again, dammit! I won’t let any of you do that again! I don’t care what it’s for.”

“How sweet.” The deep voice made Raniel stiff and she moved to peer around Drake’s body. Her eyes widened as the face that haunted her dreams was level with them, staring at her with a smirk on his scaled face. “I did not expect you, Queen, to return here.”

Drake placed himself between his father and the Dwarf. “You know who she is?”

Smaug gave a laugh. “Of course. They look so alike, after all.”

Drake glared. “You knew. You knew the entire time who that child was!”

Smaug went to reply again but froze as all the Dwarves of the company rushed in, weapons held at the ready. Apparently the dragon was not expecting all of them and grew annoyed that he was interrupted. “You will burn!”

“Run!” Ammie cried, shoving Thorin in front of her, diving off the stairs and leading the way through a doorway that was half buried under the gold. 

“Keep going!” Drake called up as he slid through the path. He could run faster than the Dwarves, yes, but he stayed near the back, keeping himself between them and his father. 

Smaug was too large to follow them this way though, but Drake knew that he was coming. He had lived in this mountain for over a hundred years; he probably knew every pathway that he could fit through. 

And then there was the other Dwarf. Where had she disappeared to?

Quickening his step, Drake fell in step with Raniel as she ran.

“Raniel,” Drake’s voice was firm; serious. “We…might have a situation worse than Smaug right now.”

She glanced at him in disbelief. “How is that even possible?”

Drake slid his eyes over to look at her face. She almost stumbled from the serious look in his eye. “Raniel…Aidiel’s alive.”

The woman stared at him, not sure she heard him correctly; her footsteps slowed, and then she stopped; he stopped beside her, keeping an eye out for his father. “What did you say?”


End file.
